Releasing Tension 2
by Youre remarkable
Summary: Sequel to "Releasing Tension". What happens when Oliver and Felicity s relationship changes to friends with benefits? What happens with Felicity s emotions? Is Oliver going to change? Sexy and smutty Olicity.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to Releasing Tension! Hope you like it! More chapters coming up as soon as I can...**

* * *

Felicity slide into the car followed by Oliver. She tried to sit as far as possible from Oliver, looking through the window.

_Oh my God! I just had sex with Oliver Queen! In an elevator! _She thought. _What got into him? Him?! What got into her?! _She would never have done something like that! _But oh boy! It was amazing! _

"Everything alright back there?" Diggle asked.

"Yeah", "Fine" Felicity and Oliver answered in unison.

"Okay" And Diggle focused once again in taking them to Verdant.

Felicity was completely immersed in her thoughts that she jumped when her phone ringed letting her know that she received a text. She took it and saw that the text was from Oliver. She couldn't look him in the eye. She read it:

_I definitely want to do that again! ;) You were amazing!_

When she finished reading his text, she was sure her face was red as a tomato. _What?! _She thought. _He wants to do that again?! _

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Oliver asked her.

She turned to looked at him and saw he was smiling his sexy and playful smile.

"No, it doesn't need an answer" She replied and looked away.

They continued riding in silence, when they arrived at Verdant.

In the last couple of days, Starling City was really quiet, so they wouldn't be doing much: normal research and training.

When they got to the basement, Felicity run towards her chair and started focusing in a new research while Oliver and Diggle started preparing for some training.

But after some minutes of research, Felicity couldn't stop turning her gaze towards the training mat and stare at Oliver's magnificent body. How he moved, how he swept. Her memories went to recent events happened in the elevator of Queen Consolidated. _And he wanted to do that again! Where? When? Who cared! She did. _

_Felicity! Research! Right! _Once again she turned her eyes towards her computer screens, and tried, because honestly who could blame her, in her research.

After a couple of hours, Oliver and Diggle were taking a break. Sweaty Oliver put himself besides Felicity. She immediately stood and went to stand behind of one the tables.

"Nothing new yet?" Diggle asked Felicity.

"No, nothing" She replied simply.

"Okay then, so if you don't mind, I'm going to call it a night. See you tomorrow" And with that he was started to climb the stairs.

Felicity turned around and found how interesting Oliver's arrows were. She couldn't look at him.

She was about to move and grab her things when she heard him behind her.

"It's just the two of us now" His voice completely husky.

She turned around and was slightly pushed against the table by him because of how close he was. His eyes completely darkened.

"You're really sweaty" Felicity said, her voice starting to fail her, staring at one particular sweat drop that was starting to run down Oliver's body.

"Mmm…" Was his response.

Felicity looked up to his eyes and lost herself. She then noticed his eyes went down to her mouth. She looked at his lips, and before neither of them knew what was happening, they were kissing hungrily.

Oliver's hands found Felicity's waist, and her hands found his neck. Then, Oliver pushed her up, and she was now sitting on the table with Oliver between her legs and she put her legs between his waist. Felicity pushed him even more towards her. He then grabbed her and put them on the green couch, which Felicity insisted in buying. He sat with Felicity on top of him, kissing him furiously.

Oliver's hands then moved towards Felicity's shirt and started undoing the bottoms. When he was done, he pushed it away and through it on the floor. He then started touching her bare back, her stomach, her hips. His lips the started moving down. Down her neck, down her collarbone. When he was about to reach her breasts, his hands went to undo her bra, her breasts then popped out. He then started kissing her breasts, slowly.

_Oh! That feels so good!_ Felicity thought.

Oliver's mouth found once again Felicity's mouth. They continued kissing for a couple of minutes more, when Oliver undid Felicity's skirt. He slide it between her legs and then pushed her into the couch with him on top.

Felicity's hand, then, went to his belt, undid it and then undid his pants. Oliver took them off. Now, they were only in their underwear.

Then Oliver's mouth, once again, began to go down Felicity's body, until he reached her hips and slowly pulled down Felicity's underwear and started sucking her clit.

"Ah!" Felicity groaned.

Oliver stooped and looked up to Felicity.

"You like that, don't you?"

"You have no idea!" She panted.

He then continued kissing, till his underwear was off too and his erection was free. He then slowly introduced himself into her.

"Ah!" Felicity moaned.

Oliver thrust himself in and out, in and out, several times. After a couple of minutes, Oliver was laying on top of Felicity breathless.

"Wow" Felicity said, trying to breathe normally.

"Yeah" Oliver said and kissed her slowly.

After some more minutes of kissing, they stood up, changed, and went outside. They, then, reached Felicity's car.

"I so wish to go with you" Oliver said.

_What?! Wow!_ Felicity thought. _You want to go for another round?!_

"Yeah, well, if you come with me, then I won't sleep at all, and I have to work tomorrow. And I don't think my boss would like me all sleepy" Felicity played with him. _Did I just said that?! _

"Well, your boss can think of different things to do to keep you awake" Oliver replied with his playful smile. Felicity blushed.

"Good night, Mr. Queen"

"Good night, Ms. Smoak" And with that Felicity climbed into her car.

_Did I just flirt with Oliver Queen?!_ _Yes you did!_

* * *

When Felicity woke up, she couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her lips. _Why are you smiling?! You had just sex with Oliver Queen, nothing else happened!_ She froze. _Oh no! How I am going to face him? Played it cool, like nothing happened. Yeah, that should work, right? Can I?! Oh god! I'm going nuts! _

She got out of bed, went to the bathroom, washed her face and looked herself in the mirror. _You can do it Felicity!_

She changed and when she was ready she went to work, but first she needed coffee, so she went to the coffee shop in the corner of her apartment. She ordered it extra black.

When she arrived at her office, Oliver, like always, hadn't arrived yet. _Thank god! _It gave her time to think. _Think what?! End this! Do you want to end this?! I don't know!_ Her head was a mess. She knew the instant he entered her office she had a crushed on him, and that maybe, with the time passed, her crushed started growing in something else. And she knew that if she was going to get involved with Oliver, she may suffer, specially this way.

She was in the middle of the argument in her head, when she raised her head and saw that Oliver was exciting the elevator. He then entered.

"Good morning Ms. Smoak" He said smiling with his eyes sparkling, something that she never saw before.

"Good morning Mr. Queen" _Very good morning!_ She thought. _God! You look so hot in that suit!_

He entered his office and then ordered her to get in so that they could revise his schedule for today. She did as she was told. She crossed his office and stood in front of his office.

"So, just bored meetings all day"

"That's a way to put it, but it's your job after all" She replied simply.

"I just would like to spend my day in a different way" He said and Felicity looked at him intently. He had his completely sexy and playful smile.

"In your dreams" She replied playfully. _Two can play!_

"Oh, you are way better than my dreams" She blushed.

She was about to answered but Isabel Rochev entered his office without having the polite manner of knocking the door.

"Good, you're here. Ready for our first meeting?" She said.

"Good morning for you too Ms. Rochev. And yes, I'm ready" He stood up and followed her. He let Felicity passed first through the door.

Oliver was already following Isabel, when he turned towards Felicity.

"Oh, Ms. Smoak" She looked at him. "If anything comes up, please let me know" She smiled at him, knowing that he was trying to let her know that he wanted to be saved at some point.

It was almost lunch time and Oliver was on his third meeting. Felicity was making some arrangements in his schedule for the next days and at the same time, making some research for their nocturnal activities when her phone rang.

**What are you doing? **A text from Oliver.

**You're supposed to be in a meeting, paying attention.**

**It's boring! I can't concentrate! **_Poor him._

**Well, look for something to concentrate, like your meeting.**

**Well, there's something I can think of. **_Oh no!_

**No! Don't even think of going there.**

**I actually I'm thinking of what I can do to you. **_Oh! Let's do this a little bit more interesting!_

**Like what?**

**First, I would grab your waist, and slowly leaned in. What would you do next? **_Hmm… A lot of things!_

**I would put my arms around your neck and would kiss you.**

**Then I would slide my hands down your shirt, feel your skin, and I would go up to your breasts. **_Oh my!_

**I would do the same with your shirt and feel your hard chest.**

**Then, I would slide my hand under your underwear and start touching you, were you really like it. **Felicity was starting to wet her panties.

**I would go for your pants and feel you in my hand.**

**I would lick you till everyone in the building would hear you scream my name. **_Oh my god! I need to stop._

Felicity got up from her chair and went to the bathroom. Once she got there, she looked herself in the mirror. _Calm down Felicity! You're just sexting! With Oliver Queen!_

She then heard a click. She turned, and saw that Oliver was in the women's bathroom and had just locked the door.

"Oliver…" _Oh my god! What are you doing here?! _"What are you doing here?"

"I saw you leaving your desk through the glass" He said while approaching her.

He was about to reach her when he said. "We got five minutes"

Then he was in front of her.

"I would do this" He said while grabbing her waist. _Oh!_

"And I this" She putted her hands on his chest.

"Now this" And he seated her on the sink and leaned in almost touching her lips.

"And I… I…" _I can't anymore!_

He crushed his lips with hers in a furious kiss, filled with need. Felicity grabbed the lapels of his suite and pulled him even more deep into her. She then putted her legs around his waist and Oliver's hand started moving around Felicity's leg. Felicity moaned.

They continued kissing for a couple of minutes when Oliver stopped.

"Why are you stopping?" Felicity asked annoyed.

Oliver smiled. "I have people waiting for me" Felicity blushed. _The meeting! You're at work! _

"Oh" She said and then added. "Go"

He helped her get down the sink, they fixed each other and Oliver went out first.

_What the hell is wrong me?! _Felicity asked herself_. Since when do I make out in bathrooms?! And since when do I forget I'm at work?! Oliver Queen!_

She then went outside and went to her desk, and this time for work.

The afternoon passed quickly, Oliver wrapped up in bored meetings, like he likes to call them and Felicity can't argue with him. And Felicity almost didn't leave her desk. Diggle took them to Verdant, and like in the last couple of weeks, Oliver and Diggle trained and she did her usual research. Almost two hours had passed; it was still early, when Oliver and Diggle stopped to take a break.

"Hey, like everything's cool in the last couple of days, why don't we all take the night off, leave early. I think we all earned it" Diggle started saying.

Oliver looked at Felicity. "Yeah, I think we do" He said never leaving her gaze. _Oh my! What on earth have you planned Oliver Queen?! _She thought.

"Good. Hey Felicity?" Diggle started once again. Felicity looked at him. "Would you mind if I take you home?"

She didn't know why, but Felicity took a quick glance at Oliver. She then turned to Diggle. "No, of course not"

They said their goodbyes and Dig took her home.

When she reached home, she took off her coat and shoes. She was exhausted, now that she could think. These last two days were intense, to say the least. She was about to reach for a glass of water when someone knocked on the door. She went towards it, having a small feeling of who it could be. She opened it slowly and she saw, the only one, Oliver Queen.

Before she could opened entirely the door, Oliver was already pushing it.

"Finally" He said and went to grabbed her face and kissed her hard.

Felicity responded immediately, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him back. He then grabbed her, she putted her legs around his waist, and took her to her bedroom.

She then realized she didn't want to end this, no matter what this was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two people! Let me know what you think. Enjoy it!**

* * *

Felicity woke to an alarm that wasn't hers. She frowned.

"Turn it off" She said to Oliver who was holding her in her bed.

Oliver let her go and turn it off. He then returned to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"What time is it?" Felicity asked completely sleepy.

"Five thirty" He answered.

Felicity turned abruptly towards him, now more awake. "What? Why so early?" She asked confused.

"Because I need to change clothes. I can't go to the office with the same clothes than yesterday" Felicity opened, really opened her eyes. _Oh! _

"Oh, right" She said simply.

Oliver got up, went for his clothes and changed. Felicity watched him how he moved in her apartment. When he was ready, he looked at her. "See you in a bit Ms. Smoak"

"Yeah" She replied simply trying to smile, trying to control her voice, not letting him know that she was upset that he wouldn't stay.

_Well, he is right about that! He can't go to work with the clothes he was wearing yesterday. Besides, nobody's supposed to know about them. Right?! Sleep! You have a couple more hours!_ And with that she closed her eyes, knowing that she wouldn't sleep much.

When her alarm went off, she frowned again. She didn't want to go to work. She wanted to stay in bed with Oliver. _But Oliver isn't here!_ _Right! _

She got up, went to her bathroom and washed her face. She then changed in something that she didn't use yesterday. When she was ready, she went to work. Her day work.

When she got to her desk, she checked Oliver's office, but like always, he hadn't arrived yet.

She started reviewing their schedule for today. A couple of minutes passed, and went she looked up, Oliver was crossing the door to her office. But there was something oddly familiar about him…

"Good morning Ms Smoak" He smiled and a déjà vu from her bedroom a couple of hours before came to her mind.

"Good morning to you too Mr. Queen" _Oh my god! Wasn't that the same shirt?!_ But before she could say something he already entered his office. She followed him and closed the door behind her.

"Isn't that the same shirt that you used yesterday?" She asked.

"I hoped that without the tie nobody would notice" He replied. _Right…_

"I thought you went early because…" Oliver didn't let her finished. _Thank god! _She thought, she wouldn't be able to finished that sentence. "Yes, but I forgot that Thea had an important meeting really early. So when I was entering the house, Thea was coming down the stairs, so I did the only thing that I thought I could think off: I took off my tie and pretended I was leaving for work. But I'm not that sure she bought it"

Felicity wasn't sure how to respond to that. She never found herself in a situation like this. But she didn't need too, because Isabel Rochev was once again barging into his office without knocking.

"Have you read the report I gave you yesterday?" She asked without acknowledging her.

"Good morning to you too Ms. Rochev. And no, I haven't had time yet" He replied not giving too much into it.

"Well, please hurry. I need the feedback today afternoon" And with that she turned and exited.

Oliver just rolled his eyes and Felicity couldn't help it, she started laughing.

"Okay, I'll get going. Let me know if you need anything" She said smiling at her.

"I can think of many things" He replied her playfully. She just smiled her best sexy smile and went to her desk. When she sat, she looked through the glass to Oliver and she saw that he was looking at her intensely.

The next time Felicity looked at the clock to check the time, it was 2 pm. _Wow! Time passed quickly if you're busy!_ She then looked at the door; Oliver was just finishing one meeting.

He then said his goodbyes and went towards Felicity.

"Hey" He said smiling although she knew he was exhausted.

"Hey" She responded with a smile.

"Have you eaten lunch?"

"No"

"Great, I'm starving. Let's go to eat something then"

Felicity looked at him. _What?! _"Okay" And she stood up and walked by his side to the elevator.

They entered it and the moment the doors closed, Oliver and Felicity were all over each other, touching, kissing.

Oliver pushed Felicity into the elevators wall and then he pushed himself against her. Felicity moaned when she felt his erection against her core. _Wow! He definitely is hungry! _

They managed to get downstairs without being interrupted. _Thank god!_ Felicity thought.

When the elevator announced they were downstairs, Felicity couldn't herself from saying, "So, you were starving, huh?" And she couldn't stop the grin appearing in her lips. Oliver just laughed.

They exited the elevator and went outside.

"So, where are we going?" Felicity asked.

"I just know a place around the corner that has great food" He said.

They walked two blocks and then entered a small but important restaurant. They found a small table in the corner and sat down. Then they ordered: Felicity had a simple salad with a bottle of water and Oliver ordered a complex sandwich, and like Felicity, also ordered a bottle of water.

They started talking about what was left for the afternoon, and a couple of minutes later their lunch arrived. Then, they turned to talking about their Arrow activities and how quiet the city was in these last couple of days.

"Well, look at it as good thing. We can rest a little… Not that we don't rest, I mean, not we as we, together, but as the team. Please shut me up" Felicity begged him with her eyes. _Oh my god! Please let the earth consumed me!_

Oliver just smiled his biggest smiles of all.

"What?" Felicity asked annoyed.

"Thank you" He said simply.

"For what?" Felicity asked confused.

"For believing in me, and saying that I need to rest. It means a lot to me" He said serious but with an honest smile.

Felicity smiled at him. "Oliver, you're an amazing human being. I hope one day you'll realize that" Oliver looked intently at her eyes. _We're getting in dangerous territory here! Change the subject!_

"So…" Felicity started saying. "Did you read the report from Isabel, because I think she really is capable of killing you if you don't read for today's afternoon"

Oliver couldn't do anything but laughed. "No, I didn't. It's the first thing I'm gonna do when we get back"

Felicity didn't know why, but her stomach slipped a little when the word "we" came from Oliver's mouth referring to both of them. _Come on Felicity! It's not the first time you heard him say that!_ True, what there was something different about this time.

When they finished eating, Oliver called the waiter. But before the waiter could say anything, Oliver was giving him his credit card.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Felicity asked annoyed.

"Well I just handed the waiter my credit card to pay for our lunch" He replied simply like it was nothing.

"Okay, two things. You know I can pay for my lunch, right? And second, you didn't even know how much you have to pay"

"Yes Felicity, I know you can pay. It's just that I wanted to pay this time. And regarding the money, it's not a problem" _Right! Because you're a billionaire, how could I forget?! _

"You know I hate these things"

"Well maybe we have to do something regarding your anger towards me" Oliver replied her with his best playful smile.

Felicity blushed. _Oh my! _

When they arrived at Queen Consolidated, they were people already waiting for the elevator. So, when the elevator arrived, as the gentleman and boss he was, Oliver let everyone else get in the elevator. So Felicity and he were at the front of the doors.

Felicity noticed there was something bothering him when they got into the elevator. She made a note to ask him later. Felicity also felted a little frustrated. _Of course you are! You wanted the elevator for just the two of you! Who wouldn't?!_

The elevator stopped at the tenth floor, and two women got out. Then, it stopped at the twelfth floor where a man and a woman got out, but a man got in. When the man saw Felicity he spoke to her.

"Ms. Smoak, the head of the IT Department was looking for you because of a problem"

"Oh, okay, then" She didn't know why, but once again she found herself looking at Oliver, like she needed his permission. _You're not his girlfriend, Felicity!_

At the fifteenth floor, Felicity turned towards Oliver. "Let me know if you need anything Mr. Queen" And with that she exited the elevator.

While she was walking towards the director of the IT Department, Felicity felt Oliver's gaze on her back, but she didn't turn to look. She then reached the door where she read: David Havilland, Director of the IT Department. But before she knocked on the door, her phone buzzed. A text from Oliver.

**Why wasn't I more selfish and let us entered the elevator first, in that way we would have been in the back and I could have been able to touch you. **_Oh my! He wanted to touch me in an elevator filled with people! That's why he was bothered! Tease him a bit!_

**Well, I have wanted you to make me feel not angry at you.**

**Well, in that case, we have to leave it for later.**

**I'll be waiting ;) **

Once she send it, she knocked on the door.

"Come in" She went in.

"Felicity, what a pleasure to see you. Its been a while now. How's Oliver Queen treated you till now?" David Havilland was her former boss and a good one. She smiled back at him. _If only you knew! _She thought. She sat down at the seat David was offering her.

"David! Yeah, quite some time now. He's been well" She replied simply. "A guy in the elevator told me you were looking for me?" She asked.

"Yeah. I have some trouble with part of the system and I wanted to ask you if you could fix it. I mean, I know you can, you created it, but I didn't knew if you were busy"

Before she could, her phone buzzed again.

**And now the happy Ms. Rochev climbed the elevator. **She couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped her mouth.

She was about to answered him when she remembered she was in a meeting.

"Sorry" She said.

"That's okay, don't worry. So, do you have some time?" David asked again.

"Yeah. I'm more than happy to help" She replied, happy that she will do something that she's really good at.

"Okay, then. Take the time you need, and of course, if Mr. Queen needs you, don't let me hold you, okay?"

"Okay"

"Well, in that case, I think you know the way. Anything you need please let me know"

"Thank you David" And with that, she got up from her seat and went outside, to the system's room. When she got there, she couldn't stop thinking how much she missed it, but knew very well that being Oliver's assistant was for the greater good.

She accommodated herself and started working.

It wasn't until someone called her name that she looked up from the screens in front of her.

"David, do you need anything?" Felicity asked her former boss.

"No. I came because it's getting late"

"Oh. In that case I'm going to finished this little thing and go" She then continued. "I'm not finished yet, so I have to continue tomorrow"

"Whatever you need you to fix it. See you then"

"Bye" She replied and focused once again in her job. When she thought that she had done everything she could for the day of today, she grabbed her things and went into the corridor to the elevator.

When she turned around, she found the one and only Oliver Queen walking towards her.

"Hey" He smiled at her.

"Hey" She replied back and then asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to look for you. Ready to go?"

"Yeah" And with that they both went towards the elevator. Just before the elevator arrived, two guys approach them. They were going home too. _So it won't be the two of us!_ Felicity thought frustrated.

When they got downstairs, Diggle was already waiting by the car. They slide in, and then Diggle started the car.

"Hey guys, would you mind if we passed by Big Belly Burger and grabbed something for dinner? I didn't get the chance to eat anything all day"

"No Digg. Actually food sounds good" Oliver said.

When they had their orders, and reach Verdant, they all sat in silence and eat. Once they were all satisfied, each one of them started doing what they were best at.

After some hours passed, Diggle called it a night and Oliver and Felicity were left alone.

Felicity was completely invested in her researches when she jumped from her seat because Oliver had put his hand on her elbow.

"Oliver!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Now, grabbed your things because we're going" He said in a complete darkened voice.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I can't control myself anymore. And I would gladly fuck you here, but your bed is more comfortable" He said with eyes completely darkened. _Oh my!_

"Okay" She said with her voice trembling a little.

When she was ready, she handed him her car keys, because she was completely sure she wouldn't be able to drive with Oliver by her side in this state.

When Oliver started driving he ordered her to take out her keys so they wouldn't be wasting any more time. _Oh my! He's really anxious! That's so hot! _

When Oliver parked the car, he took Felicity's keys, and went to opened the door for her. When they reached the principal door, he opened it and let her in and then they waited for the elevator. When it arrived, they step in and when the doors closed, they were all over each other.

Oliver pushed her hard against the elevator wall and pressed himself into her. When the elevator announced they were on her floor, they step outside never stopping the kiss. Oliver guided Felicity towards her apartment and when they reached it, he pushed her against the door. He, then, introduced her keys and let them in. He closed quickly the door. While they were going to her bedroom, clothes were turned apart and thrown to the floor.

When they reached her bed, they were almost naked. Oliver pushed her gently over the bed and then put himself on top of her. He took a few seconds to look at her and then went to kiss her.

Felicity put her hands on his neck and pushed him even more to her. She couldn't get enough of this man. Then Oliver's lips went to her ear, bite it and then went to her neck, sucking and licking it. His lips then went to her collarbone and between her breasts and his hands went to her back to undo her bra. When her breasts were free, he inserted the right one on his mouth and suck it carefully. He then moved to her left breast and did the same thing.

"Ah!" Felicity moaned.

"If this makes you like this, wait till I do more" He smiled playfully at her.

"You're going to be the death of me Oliver Queen"

Oliver's mouth followed Felicity's body. Now his mouth was on her stomach until she begun to laugh.

"Felicity Smoak, ticklish, who knew?" Oliver said smiling.

"Please Oliver, stop" Felicity begged.

"Okay. I'll move on" He said with a devil smile. _Oh no! _And he did moved on, better or worse, Felicity didn't know which one, he moved down.

Oliver mouth got to her hip, and slowly started sliding down Felicity's panties. And his tongue began to go down. Down to her sex, licking and sucking it. And then he slide one finger inside her.

"Oh god!" Felicity moaned.

"You like that, right?" Oliver asked, his voice completely husky, and slide one more finger. "Oh"

Oliver took his time torturing her; until she was resting breathless from her orgasm he had just produced her. He then kissed her slowly.

_My turn now! _Felicity thought. She then turned him, so she was now on top of him. Oliver looked at Felicity with a complete shock face and now it was her turn to smile devil.

She kissed him slowly and then faster, urgently. She didn't know what possessed her, but she definitely was enjoying this.

She kissed and licked him slowly all over his body. While she kissed him everywhere, her hand begun going down until she reached his boxers, and could feel him. _Oh my! You definitely are powerful Oliver Queen! _She thought while she stroked him.

When her mouth was on his hips, Oliver groaned and Felicity, with Oliver's help, slide down his boxers, freeing him. Her hand then strokes him, up and down.

"Yes!" Oliver yelled.

"Just wait" Felicity said and Oliver looker at her surprised.

Felicity's mouth started moving down, and before Oliver realized, her mouth was licking him, slowly, teasing him. She then put him in her mouth and sucked it up and down, up and down.

"Ah! What are you doing to me Felicity?" He moaned once more.

Felicity didn't know from where this wild side came, but she was going to savor it as long as she could, so she took her time sucking him. _He tastes sooo good!_

She then positioned herself on top of him and Oliver grabbed her waist. Oliver pushed inside Felicity. "Ahh!" _That feels amazing! _

"Come to me Felicity" And she did. She moved inside him and made him moaned.

* * *

The alarm went off. _No! Five more minutes please!_ Felicity thought, but then she felt Oliver moving besides her.

"What time is it?" She asked sleepily.

"Five thirty" _Oh right! He needs to change clothes._ He then continued. "Continue sleeping, you still have some more time"

"This time try to at least change of shirt" She comments playful, although she wasn't totally awake.

"I'll do my best" He said smiling. "If not you will have to lock me up in your bedroom"

"I don't mind at all" She said more awake now. Oliver laughed.

Felicity watched how he moved in her apartment, like he always had lived there. When he was ready, he leaned into the bed, next to her. He then kissed her.

"See you in a bit Ms. Smoak" He smiled.

"See you in a bit Mr. Queen" She smiled back.

When she was sure Oliver had left, she turned to where he had slept. _Hmmm! It smells like him! _And fell asleep with a grin in her lips.

When her alarm went off, she stayed a couple of minutes in bed thinking about what happened earlier. _He kissed you before he left! He never did that before! What does this mean?! Felicity, don't over think it! Just enjoy it! If you over think it, you're going to screw everything!_ She then stopped her thoughts. _I'm going crazy! Crazy for him! Stop! Now! _

She got up, went to the bathroom, washed her face and then went to decide what she wanted to wear. Once she was ready, she went to work.

When she got there, Oliver hadn't arrived yet. She organized everything for the day. When she looked up, Oliver was exiting the elevator and when he saw her a huge grin grew on his lips.

"Very good morning Ms. Smoak"

"Good morning to you too Mr. Queen"

"Downstairs I saw Havilland and he wanted to know if you're still fixing the system or did you finished" _Oh shit! I completely forgot!_

"I didn't, I have to go. Bye" And with that she was fleeing to the elevator.

When she got to the IT Department, everything was as she left it. She then started to work.

She was completely engaged in her work that she almost didn't hear Oliver come in.

"Felicity Smoak" She looked up. "Hi, I'm Oliver Queen" A complete déjà vu came when he started his conversation as the very first one they shared. She decided to follow his lead.

"Of course, I know who you are. You are Mr. Queen"

"No, Mr. Queen was my father"

"But he…" She didn't finish; she didn't want to remember how embarrassed she felt that time. "What are you doing here?" She asked curious.

"Lunch time" He said while showing her a big bag from Big Belly. _Was it already lunch time?_

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Two thirty" _What?! So late was it?!_ Oliver realizing her shock face explained. "I came before, but you were so concentrated that you didn't hear me, so I let you work and went for my next meeting" _He had been here? And he saw me working?_

"Well, in that case…" She stood up. "I'm starving" And then realized what she said and looked at Oliver, who was staring her with a complete dark gaze. "Of food" She added quickly.

"In that case, let's eat. Then I can be your dessert" He said playfully.

"The best part of the meal" Felicity said while biting her lower lip in a seductive way.

Oliver's gazed had darkened completely now. "Stop biting your lip Felicity"

_Oh! The way he says my name!_ "Why?" She asked innocently, knowing exactly what effect she was having on him.

"Because it makes me want to do a lot of things that I would be arrested if someone found us" _Oh my!_

She then grabbed the bag from Oliver's hand and seated down. Oliver followed her. They separated each others food and started eating.

"So, do you still have a lot to do?" Oliver asked.

"Not much, actually. I think that in a couple of hours I'll finish. How was your morning?" She asked him.

"Bored. Two meetings, one with the smiley Isabel and a lot of paperwork that I have to continue doing" Felicity laughed. "Sounds like fun" She replied smiling at him.

"You have no idea" He smiled back.

When they finished eating, Oliver cleaned up.

"Okay. See you in a bit Ms. Smoak"

"See you later Mr. Queen" And with that Oliver turned and was about to cross the door when Felicity called him. "Oliver" He turned around. "You owe me dessert" And she then started working like nothing happened. She could feel Oliver staring at her, but after some seconds he left.

The afternoon passed quickly. Felicity didn't stop a minute; she just wanted to do her job well, like she always did.

"Hey" She looked up. Oliver was standing by the door smiling at her.

"Hey" She replied and smiling too when she saw him.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"I still have something small to do before we go" _What did you just said?! We?! Concentrate Felicity!_ She looked at Oliver who was smiling at her.

He then entered the small room and seated on the other chair that was left. "Okay, I'll wait for you" _Why did that sounded like he meant something else?! Stop over thinking everything Felicity! _

She then continued working so that she could finish and leave. _With Oliver!_ The whole time she worked, she could feel Oliver's gaze on her, watching how she worked.

A couple of minutes later, Felicity finished. "Finished. All solved" She said smiling at Oliver who returned the smile. She grabbed her things and faced Oliver. "Ready" She said.

"Good, let's go and have some dinner" He said while he stood up.

"What about Digg?" Felicity asked.

"He has a date, remember?"

"Oh, right"

They went towards the elevator and there where some people already waiting for the elevator. When they got downstairs, Oliver guided her towards his car, opened the passenger seat for her. _What a gentleman! _She thought, and then he climbed into the drivers' seat.

Oliver didn't drive much until they reached the restaurant he was looking for. When Felicity entered it, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was so beautiful and so fancy. They were guided to their table and sat down.

When they made their orders, Felicity was about to orders a bottle of water but Oliver interrupted her. "And the bottle of their best red wine, please"

"Yes, Mr. Queen" The waiter replied and left them.

"Oliver…" She started saying but once again she was interrupted. "Please Felicity, I haven't seen you in almost the entire day, please let me do something nice" _What?!_ Felicity couldn't think straight.

They made small talk until the waiter arrived with their food. Then Oliver asked her about her afternoon, and she asked him about his.

When they finished eating, the waiter came to asked if they wanted dessert, Oliver said no and asked for the check while he gave him his credit card. Felicity looked at him. _Well, if he was going to pay, then I want to eat dessert!_

She looked at him annoyed. "But you didn't even see the check" She said knowing that this place wasn't cheap at all.

"I told you, money isn't a problem"

"Okay, then. In that case, I want dessert" She demanded.

"I thought I owe dessert" He looked at her with his eyes completely darkened and his voice husky. He also had his sexy, playful smile. _Oh boy!_ She definitely wanted dessert.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here goes chapter three! Enjoy it and let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews! And thank you very much for the reviews, favorites and followings! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

Five thirty. The alarm went off. _Turn it off! Please!_ She felt Oliver turning around, turn the alarm off and then turned around again and hugged her from behind. _That's feels so nice!_ He kissed her shoulder.

"Good morning Ms. Smoak" He said sleepy.

"Good morning Mr. Queen" She replied even sleepier and turned to look at him. He smiled at her and she smiled him back.

Oliver then got up and went to look for his clothes that were all over Felicity's place. Before he started getting changed he looked at Felicity who was watching him.

"Like what you see Ms. Smoak?"

She smiled at him. "Mmm"

When he finished, and was ready to go, he leaned on the bed and kissed her.

"See you in a bit Ms. Smoak" He smiled at her.

"See you later Mr. Queen" She smiled him back.

When she heard him closed the front door, she turned to where he was sleeping and felt asleep immediately with a smile on her lips.

When her alarm went off, she turned it off. She leaned into Oliver's pillow and smiled. _Friday! Last day of the week! Finally! So much happened since Monday!_

She then got up, went to the bathroom, washed her face and went back to her bedroom to change. When she was ready, she grabbed her purse and keys, and left for work.

She got to her desk and started checking that everything's in order for Oliver. A few minutes later, Oliver was crossing the door.

"Good morning Ms. Smoak" He smiled at her.

"Good morning Mr. Queen" She smiled him back.

Oliver then entered his office and Felicity followed him.

"So, you have a lot of paperwork to do and one meeting"

"Okay then"

"Let me know if you anything" She said and was turning to leave when he stopped her. "Actually there is"

"What?" She asked curious.

His eyes had darkened. "You" She bit her lower lip. _Oh my!_ "I told you, don't bite your lip, its terrible sexy"

"Well, if you behave well and do all the work, I'm yours for the night" And blinked at him. _I always be yours! _And with that thought on her head, she left his office and went to her work. She knew Oliver's gaze was on her back but she didn't look at him until she sat down on her chair, and saw that he was staring at her deeply.

She got lost on her work when her phone rang.

"Mr. Queen's office" She answered.

"Ms. Smoak, its David. Could you come for a couple of minutes that I want to ask you something? If you are not busy, of course"

"Sure David, I'll be right there" She hung up and went into Oliver's office.

"Hey. I'm going downstairs; David wants to ask me something"

"Okay" He smiled at her. She smiled him back and left.

When she was in the elevator she couldn't stop thinking: _Why did I let him know where I was going?! I've never done that before!_

Her meeting with David was short. He wanted to know what had she done exactly to fix the problem and thank her personally for her help. He was as friendly as always, _maybe too friendly! You're always thinking everything too much Felicity! You should relax a little more! _

When she exited the elevator, she saw Thea leaving Oliver's office, and she seemed pissed.

"Ms. Queen" She greeted her with a smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you Felicity, please call me Thea" She begged.

She smiled at her. "Okay, Thea. What brings you here?" She asked her.

"Well, I came to try to persuade my brother to come to today's dinner. But he said he has plans" She commented really pissed.

"What dinner?" Felicity asked, now really curious. _Oliver trying to avoid doing socials, shocking! _

"Well, my mom wants to have a family dinner, just the three of us, you know to just be a family. But Oliver bails every time"

"Oh"

"Yeah. Well, I have to go, it's getting late and I have a meeting to attend. See you Felicity" She said with a smile and went towards the elevator.

"Bye" Felicity said and went to her desk. When she sat down and looked at Oliver through the glass, he was reading a report. She decided to tell him something about it, but at lunch.

The morning passed quickly, and before she realized, Oliver was standing in front of her desk.

"Hey" He said smiling.

She looked up. "Hey" She smiled him back.

"Let's go and have something to eat" _Oh demanding Oliver! I like him!_

"Okay" And with that they were going towards the elevator.

When the elevators doors opened, and Felicity saw that they were all alone, she asked. "Starving again?"

They entered the elevator and when the doors were closing, Oliver said. "Always" And turned towards Felicity and pushed her against the elevator wall.

They kissed furiously until the elevator announced they were stopping at the fourteenth floor. Oliver and Felicity parted just in time, but the hard part for them was to keep their breathings normal.

When they got downstairs, they decided to go the first restaurant they went together. When they arrived, they seated and ordered. While they were waiting for their lunch, Felicity decided it was a good moment to ask him about his family dinner.

"So, I saw Thea leaving your office today and she wasn't in a good mood about it" She wanted to see if he would elaborate.

"Yeah" _Apparently not! Okay then…_

"You should go Oliver"

"What? What exactly did she told you?"

"That your mother wanted to have a quiet family dinner and that you told her you got plans which we both know that's not true"

"Felicity…" Oliver got interrupted.

"Look Oliver, I understand that you're not very fond of the idea, but you should go anyways… With everything we do, you don't know when something is going to happen to you" Felicity tried to pushed the hurt she felt in her stomach when she said that.

"But you don't know my family…" Oliver started saying.

"Every family is a drama, especially yours" Felicity realized what she just said and looked at Oliver with an apologetic face. "Sorry" Oliver smiled.

"Okay. I'll go" _What?! Did he just agreed to do something I told him so?!_ "But promise me if I need rescuing, you'll come and rescue me"

She smiled at him. "Always" He smiled at her with a huge grin.

Their lunch arrived and they eat while they talked about what they had left for the day. When they finished, Oliver asked for the check and before Felicity could do or say anything, Oliver, once again, was giving his credit card to the waiter.

"Oliver"

"Felicity" He replied smiling at her.

"You know I can pay…"

"Yes I know. But I like to pay" Felicity just looked at him annoyed at him.

When they were ready, they left and went to work. Felicity passed her entire day at her desk and so did Oliver, but at his desk. When it was time to go, Diggle came up to let them know that he was ready to take them to Verdant. They descended the elevator together and slide into the car once they reached the street.

When they arrived at Verdant, Oliver and Diggle started training and Felicity found herself lost in her computers. An hour had passed when Oliver and Diggle stopped.

"Okay, I've got to keep going"

"Why?" Diggle asked surprised.

"I have a family dinner"

"In that case, go now. Nobody's stopping you" Diggle said with a smile.

Oliver went to shower and change. When he was ready, he said his goodbyes, although he stood a couple of seconds more in front of Felicity, like he wanted to say something more to her, _or do something!_ Felicity thought. When Oliver left, Diggle continued training and Felicity continued doing her researches.

One more hour had passed when Diggle suggested they should go. Felicity accepted and went to grab her things. Diggle drive Felicity home.

"It's really starting to piss me off that the city is so quite" Diggle started saying.

"Yeah, I feel like that in any minute a huge bomb will fall over us or if someone was plotting something" Felicity replied.

They continued talking like that until Diggle asked her something that completely shocked her.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Diggle started.

"Sure Dig"

"Did you notice something different in Olive these days?" _WHAT?! Calm down Felicity! He doesn't know! Or does he?!_

"No, I don't think so" Felicity tried to say while controlling her own voice. But she got curious. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know… It seems like he is happier and more relaxed" _Oh!_

They continued their ride in silence until they got to Felicity's apartment. She then turned to Diggle.

"Thanks Dig"

"Anytime Felicity" And with that she was out of his car and walking towards her apartment.

Felicity entered her apartment and crushed into the couch. She stayed there a couple of minutes in absolute silence. _What meant what Diggle said?! Is this because of me?! Well, he said he noticed this change in the last couple of days! Can I really be affecting Oliver this way?! I don't fucking know! A hot shower will be good! Yes! _Felicity got up from the couch and went into her bedroom where she slowly started undressing and then went into the bathroom, and started the hot water. She then entered the shower and relaxed. _So good! _When she thought she was relaxed enough she turned off the shower and changed into her pajamas. She then went to her living room and turned on the TV. She started zapping until she found Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. She watched it for about half an hour until she heard a knock on the door. She turned off the TV, stood up and went to open the door.

"Hi" Oliver said.

"Hey" She replied and opened the door for him to come in. He did and kissed her on the lips.

Felicity closed the door and turned to look at him, when she noticed he had a backpack in one hand and in the other he had a bottle of red wine! _Yes!_

"What do you got there?" She asked pointing his hand with the bottle.

He raised it. "A magnificent Lafitte Rothschild 1982" _Yes! I love it!_

"But you already gave me the one that you promised me, remember?" She asked.

"If you don't want it, I can drink it by myself"

"No!" She said quickly. Oliver laughed.

"I know, I just knew you love it the first time, so I brought it for you, and because I wanted to thank you"

"For what?" She asked curious.

"Because I can't remember the last time I had an amazing time with my family" He said smiling. _Oh! His family dinner!_

"Good" She said. "Now, why don't we look some glasses for that wine" She continued and went to the kitchen to look for the glasses. Oliver followed her to open the bottle.

When Felicity got two glasses and Oliver managed to open the bottle, they sat in the couch.

"So it wasn't that terrible, huh?" Felicity asked, smiling at him, mocking him.

"No" He said. "When I arrived, I think there were shocked because they didn't expect me at all. Then we sat on the table to eat and talked and talked. It felt nice, you know?" He stopped and looked at her, he then continued.

Felicity was watching and listening carefully at Oliver. She never saw him like this. Relaxed and talking about his family this way. He seemed happy.

"When we finished dinner we went into the living the room to relax a little when my mom got the idea to play a game. She sometimes has these crazy ideas, so she went to look for it. She got back with "Ligretto" a game of cards that Thea and I loved to play when we were kids. So we sat down on the floor and started playing. It was really fun"

"Now" He grabbed her glass from her hand, and put it on the table, besides his glass. He then turned to her, grabbed her and pushed her slowly till she was sitting on his lap. "I want a different type of fun" He said smiling at her, his famous sexy and playful smile. She laughed.

"What do you have in mind?" She asks while she lowers her face till their foreheads are touching.

"Mmm… First, I liked to do this" And leaned to kiss her. Immediately the kissed turned into a faster one full of need and want. And then, Oliver grabbed Felicity from her waist, stood up, and Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist, while he took them to her bedroom.

* * *

Felicity woke up slowly. She was trying to adjust her black vision with her illuminated bedroom from the sun. When she got her eyes opened, she looked at the clock. It was nine fifteen. She then turned to look at Oliver. She was resting on him, and he looked so peaceful and relaxed.

She just kept that way, on top of him, watching him. She didn't want him to wake up, she wanted him to rest. But, just then, Oliver started moving, and slowly was opening his eyes.

"Hey" He greeted her with a smile.

"Hey" She smiled him back.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Nine fifteen"

"Still early"

"You want some breakfast?" Felicity asked.

"Not yet… Right now" He turned her. Now she had her back on her mattress and Oliver on top. He then leaned in. Mouths almost touching. "Right now, I want to do this" And closed the millimeter distance that was between their lips. He kissed her urgently, and his hands begun moving around her body. Felicity moaned in pleasure. _I want to wake like this every morning! _When air was needed they parted.

"Hi" He said smiling.

"Good morning" Said Felicity trying to control her voice. Oliver then leaned in again and kissed her while pajamas were teared apart.

Half an hour later, Oliver and Felicity found themselves in her kitchen, doing breakfast. Oliver prepared the coffee and Felicity the toasts. When everything was ready, Oliver and Felicity seated at the kitchen counter and had breakfast. They couldn't stop looking at each other.

"So… Do you have something to do today?" Felicity asked.

"Yes"

"Oh" Felicity couldn't hide her disappointment.

"I want to take you somewhere today" _Oh!_ Felicity smiled. _He wants to do something with me!_

"Where?" Felicity asked curious.

"You'll see. Now, if we want to take advantage of the day, we should get going"

"Okay" And with that they were standing up and cleaning up. Then they went to change.

"What should I wear?" Felicity asked.

"Something comfortable" Oliver replied.

Oliver went to grab the backpack that he brought yesterday and took a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt. _Oh! He brought some clothes! _

Felicity decided for a blue jean too and a red shirt. Whey they were ready, they went outside towards Oliver's car. He opened the passenger door for her. Once she was seated, he closed the door and went to the driver's side. Before he started the car, he putted on his Ray Ban's. _Oh sexy!_ Felicity couldn't stop thinking.

They drive for a couple of minutes, and then Oliver stopped in front of a supermarket. Felicity turned to looked at Oliver with a confused face.

"Don't worry; I have to buy some stuff for lunch. I'll be back in five" And with he was getting off the car. When he entered the supermarket, Felicity turned to admire the car. And then decided to turn on the radio.

Five minutes later, Oliver was exiting the supermarket with two bags. When he reached the car, he putted the two bags in the backseat and then entered the driver's seat. He then started the car.

"Okay. Ready?" He asked looking at Felicity.

"Yeah" She replied anxious to know where was he taking her.

Oliver drove for thirty minutes, till they were outside Starling City. They he drove for about fifteen minutes more, until he turned into a dirt road and entered a little property. Felicity then saw a little cabin. It was beautiful.

"It's beautiful" Felicity said.

"Wait till you go inside" Oliver replied. He then parked in front of the cabin and went to open the door for Felicity. He then went to grab the supermarket bags.

He then went to open the front door of the cabin and Felicity followed him. Then, they entered. _Wow! It's so small and beautiful! _

"I guess that from your look that you like it" Oliver said smiling at her.

"I love it" She said smiling him back. "I never expected it to be so small"

"Well, my dad made it constructed so that we could have a run away from the city whenever we wanted. That's why it's also close to the city." He looked around. "If he got stressed, or Thea or I had an important exam to study we would come here so that nobody would bother us. And sometimes we would all come to spend some quality time together in a quiet place" He smiled remembering the old memories.

"It's great"

Oliver then went to the kitchen and put away everything that he bought. When he finished he turned towards Felicity. "Come on; let me show you upstairs" And with that he guided her through the thin stairs and then they got into a small hall where they were three doors. Oliver went to open the door from the left. Felicity followed him.

A small room with a huge bed in it and a small closet. There were also some photos of a much younger Oliver with Thea and Tommy.

"You were so cute back then" Felicity smiled while looking at the photos.

"Back then?" He asked annoyed while getting closer to her.

"Well, now you're sexier" Felicity replied while biting her lower lip.

"I told you, don't bite your lip Felicity" His eyes darkened. _Oh my!_ Now she was between his old bed and him.

"Why? What are gonna do about it?" She asked playfully.

He pushed her and she fell on his bed. Now he was on top of her, lips almost touching. "A lot of dirty things" _Oh my!_ And kissed her furiously. He then took off her shirt and threw it on the floor. His mouth, then, started going down her neck, her collarbone and between her breasts. Felicity moaned.

His hand then moved to her back and undid her bra and her breasts popped out. He sucked each one of them carefully, playfully. Felicity was on fire. His hand then moved to her jeans and started undoing them, and soon her underwear followed them.

Oliver's mouth crushed with Felicity's mouth and his hand found her sex and started caressing it. _OH! That feels so good!_ And then one of his fingers was inside her. "Ah" And then a second one. "Oh"

"You like it, don't you?" Oliver asked with his husky voice.

When he released his fingers slowly from her, she then took the opportunity to undress him. _Why have you still your clothes on?! I want them off! Now! _She took off his shirt and then his pants, followed by his boxers. Oliver was still teasing her.

She couldn't stand it anymore. "Please Oliver" She begged. And with that he was thrusting himself into her. "Ah" They both moaned. "Yes, there" Felicity shouted.

After a couple of minutes, Oliver and Felicity were descending the stairs to prepare lunch.

"I bought fresh bread and some things to make sandwiches. Is it okay?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah"

"Okay. Then go to that closet and choose any wine you like" He said smiling at her. _What?!_

Felicity went to the closet Oliver pointed her. She opened it and her eyes couldn't believe her eyes. It was a small closet full of the greatest and expensive wines. She chooses a magnificent Alban Estate Grenache 2006. She then returns to the kitchen counter where Oliver had already prepared everything. Oliver smiled at her when he looked at her.

"Excellent choice Ms. Smoak" He said.

"Well thank you Mr. Queen"

They prepared their sandwiches and started to eat. The wine was delicious.

When they finished Oliver cleaned up and took out dessert. Two bowls: one with strawberries and the other one with cream. When Felicity looked at Oliver, his gazed had darkened and he looked like he had something planned. And everything she came with was dirty!

Oliver putted the two bowls on the kitchen counter and then stood between Felicity's legs. He then grabbed a strawberry and putted in front of Felicity's mouth. Felicity looked at him and slowly leaned in and bites the strawberry, never breaking their gaze. Oliver's eyes then moved to her mouth.

He then buries his finger in the cream and, like the strawberry, he puts it in front of Felicity's mouth. She leaned in and sucked the cream from his finger, taking the opportunity to suck his finger too. _Oh my! This is so erotic!_

He then grabbed a strawberry buried it in the cream and put it in front of Felicity's mouth. She eat it.

She then grabbed a strawberry and gave it to Oliver. He eat it, and licked Felicity's hand. She then buried her finger in the cream and offered it to Oliver. He licked it from her. And then she grabbed a strawberry and buried it in cream and put it in front of Oliver's mouth. When he eat it, he then licked Felicity's fingers, never breaking eye contact. _Oh my!_

He then kissed her slowly, playfully, playing with her tongue. While he kissed her, he grabbed her by her waist and put her on the kitchen counter. Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist. He then grabbed a strawberry and inserted it on Felicity's mouth, his mouth millimeters apart from hers. Then kissed her.

Felicity then grabbed a little of cream and put some inside Oliver's mouth. Then she licked what was left. And then kissed him.

They played and eat like that until they finished the strawberries and the cream. _Huh! Strawberries and cream is now my favorite dessert!_

Oliver smiled at her. "Oh. Did I just say that out loud?"

Oliver laughed. "Yeah"

Felicity smiled. "Good" She didn't know where this sexy side came from, but she would enjoy it as much as she could. It's like she was a complete different person.

Then, Oliver cleaned up everything, although Felicity wanted to help but Oliver didn't let her.

They spent their afternoon kissing, touching, talking dirty and fucking. And around seven p.m. Oliver suggested they should get going back.

They were about to arrived at Starling City when the conversation turned serious.

"This is a first for me" Oliver said.

"A first?" Felicity asked curious about what he meant by "first".

"I never took a girl to that cabin before" He said serious. _Oh! _

"Well, I'm glad I'm the first one" She said smiling at him. _And hope to be the only one! Felicity! Don't go there! Not now! _

When they got to her apartment, the minute they stepped the elevator, they were all over each other. They couldn't get enough. Felicity doesn't know how they managed to get to her bedroom.

They continued kissing for a couple of minutes, until Oliver crushed himself into the pillow. Felicity took the opportunity to look carefully at his body, that body that she always admires. She scanned every scar in detail, from where they begun to where they ended. At one point she found herself lost in one scar in particular, it was a large line in the middle of his chest.

"That one was my first one" Oliver said surprising her. She didn't notice that he had watched her the whole time she was scanning his chest. "A masked man introduced his sword in my chest because I wouldn't tell the location of Yao Fei" _Oh my god! He's talking! About the island! To me!_ She then noticed that his voice wasn't the usual one, but a lower one. He then took a huge breath. He looked and sounded tortured, vulnerable. "Yao Fei was my first friend on the island, he helped me and taught me how to survive, and save my life several times"

"What happened to him?" Felicity asked in a whisper.

"He was murdered. But I wouldn't give his position after all he had done for me. Apparently I wasn't a good liar"

"Still aren't" Felicity smiled at him.

He smiled her back and relaxed his shoulders a little. He then kissed her. "Let's go to sleep"

She didn't answer him; instead she accommodated herself in the bed next to him. He then turned off the light and hold her. They felt asleep immediately in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here goes chapter four! Enjoy it and let me know what you think! I´m loving the response this story is having!**

* * *

Felicity woke up from the sun coming inside her windows. She checked the clock. Ten a.m. She then snuggled into Oliver and looked how peaceful he looked. He looked younger, with no responsibilities to worry about. She then started thinking how much he opened up yesterday. First, telling her that she was the first girl that he brought to that cabin and then telling her about his first scar on the island.

Oliver then, slowly started moving and then opened his eyes.

"Hey" He greeted her, smiling at her. _Oh that smile!_

"Hi" She smiled him back. He then leaned in and kissed her softly in the lips. But soon enough, Oliver's tongue was against Felicity's lips and she opened them letting him in. He then turned her around, and now he was on top of her, kissing her hard. His hands then started going up touching her soft sides until he grabbed one of her breasts and started massaging it.

"Mmm" Felicity moaned in his lips. He then massaged the other one.

When he was finished with her breasts, his hand started going down her body, till he find her sex. "Oh" Felicity groaned.

"Ms. Smoak, you're terrible wet" He said into her lips.

"That's what you do to me Mr. Queen" She replied between kisses. And then, Oliver introduced one finger into her. "Ah!" And then a second one. "Oh!" Felicity groaned. But then, his lips were moving slowly down her body too. His mouth finds her left breast and sucked it and licked slowly, teasing her. And then he moved towards her right one. And then, his mouth began to descend until his tongue was dancing between her sex lips. _Oh my god! I'm in heaven! _

Oliver then looked at her. "You're delicious Ms. Smoak" And kissed her again.

But Felicity wanted to feel him too, so, with all her strength, she turned him, and now she was on top of him. She noticed he liked her to be on top. And then started kissing him furiously, and her hand started descending until she grabbed him and stroked him. _Oh my! You definitely are powerful Mr. Queen! _He was large and hard on her hand. She stroked him up and down, up and down. And she slowly watched him come. _Oh my!_

He then, turned her and introduced himself into her as far as he could. He thrust himself in and out, in and out, and then moved inside her. _That feels sooo good! _

A couple of minutes later they were panting hard, Oliver on top of Felicity.

"What are you doing to me Felicity?" Oliver asked. _What?! A more suitable question would be: what are you doing to me?!_

"I could ask you the same thing?" She replied.

They continued kissing, touching and licking when Oliver's phone rang.

"Don't answer it" Felicity said into his lips.

"Wasn't planning on it" He replied between kisses.

When the phone rang for the third time, they got annoyed by the sound so Oliver answered it.

"He… Ejem… Hello… No, I'm in the city Speedy" _Thea! _Felicity thought. "Umm… I can't… Yeah it was fun but… Okay, see you in a bit, bye Speedy" He then hung up and turned to looked at Felicity.

"Sorry, but I tried to say no to Thea, but she wouldn't that no for an answer, so I'll meet her for lunch. It doesn't bother you?" Oliver asked her.

"Oliver, it's your sister, I understand" Then Felicity got an idea. _Tease him!_ "In that case, I'll have to entertain myself while you're gone" She said as sexy as possible.

Oliver´s gazed darkened. "Don't you dare touch yourself when I'm gone"

"Why not Mr. Queen?"

"Because I want to be the only one to do that" _Oh my! He wants to be the only one to touch me!_

He then leaned in and kissed her hard. "Promise me you'll behave?" He asked breathless.

"Okay" She replied.

They got up and went to have breakfast. When they finished, they went to get dressed. Oliver once again changed into a blue jean with a white shirt, and Felicity changed into a red jean with a white shirt.

When Oliver was ready, he grabbed his backpack and car keys and kissed Felicity on the lips. "Laters, baby" _WHAT?! Baby?! _And with that he disappeared through the door. _Oh my god! Oliver Queen just called me baby! He's making me go crazy! Crazy for him! _

Felicity decided it was good to distract herself, so she went to her bedroom to clean a little. When she entered it she couldn't stop staring the complete mess the bed was. Where so magnificent and amazing things happened. Felicity bit her lower lip thinking of everything Oliver did to her on that bed.

She then went to the kitchen and started cleaning up what was left from breakfast. Her phone began to ring. She went to look who was calling. _Mom!_ She answer it.

"Hey mom"

"Hey honey. I been trying to call you for the last couple of weeks" It's been a while since she talked to her mother, so it felt really good to hear her voice.

"I know, sorry. I've been really busy"

"Well, at least you've got a lot of work to do. It's nice to hear that Oliver Queen gives you a lot of work, but I hope not that much. I don't want you stressed" _You've got no idea! _

She avoided that comment. "How are you mom?"

"I'm fine, wanting to see my daughter. When are you coming to visit me, it's been so long" Felicity hadn't seen her mother since two years. When she begun her night activities with Oliver and Diggle it got even more difficult to take some time and fly to Seattle.

"Yeah, I know. It's just I got a lot of work. But let me see what can I do, okay?"

"Okay, let me know if anything happens. So, how are you?"

"Fine. Really busy with work and haven't got much time to catch up with my series" Felicity's mom knew how much Felicity loved to watch different series.

"You sure you okay?" Her mom insisted.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You sound different. Happier" _What?! _

"I'm fine. Just really happy to hear your voice" _It was true, but not the whole true!_

"So, anyone new in your love life?"

_Two years ago, when I met Oliver Queen! _"No"

"Why do I have the feeling that you're lying?" _Oh no!_

"Mom, please. It's just me, like always"

"Okay. If you insist"

They talked for a couple more minutes when Felicity's mom remembered something.

"Oh, before I go. Call Chloe, she called me the other day asking me if I knew anything about you because she's been trying to call you too and couldn't reach you" Chloe was her best friend, and they were so closed that she was more like a sister to Felicity. They are best friends since high school. She studied journalism and literature, and was now living in Los Angeles.

"Okay, it's been a while that we talked too"

"Okay honey, I let you enjoy your Sunday now. Be safe, okay? And let me know if you can come to Seattle any time soon"

"Okay mom. Yeah, take care. Love you"

"Love you too honey. Bye"

"Bye" And they hang up.

It was noon already, and Felicity was starting to get hungry, so she went into the kitchen, opened the fridge and looked what she could eat. There wasn't that much, she should remember to go the supermarket. She then decided the simplest thing would be to make a sandwich.

She then grabbed her sandwich and putted on the living table, and then went to looked for her laptop. When she found it, she turned it on and put it besides the sandwich. She then turned on Skype and called Chloe. She answered immediately.

"Felicity!" She shouted. She sure was happy to see her.

"Chloe! How are you?" She yelled back. It felt even better to hear her voice.

"I've been great, but I would be better if I could talk with my best friend" She said while looking at Felicity with what Felicity liked calling, Chloe's face.

"I know, sorry about that. I've been really busy with work. I just hang up with mom and told me to call you"

"Well, that's nice. You just call because your mom told you so" She looked at Felicity with an amused face.

"What?! No!" And Chloe laughed at her respond.

"It's okay, Lis, don't worry. I understand, I've been busy too. Lots of new stuff happening"

"Shoot" Felicity said smiling. She was really happy that she was talking to Chloe.

"Well, for starters, work has been great, I have a lot actually and I reached the middle of my novel, I'm still trying to figure out how to continue it. And the latest news of all is that I've been dating a really great and sweet guy" She smiled.

"What?! Care to share?" Felicity asked. Chloe was a really good looking woman, and she was really secure of herself. And she had that power that all men looked at her.

"He's called Christian and he's three years older than us. We met at Starbucks when I spilled my latte on him" She continued talking for a couple of more minutes. "Okay, enough about me, what about you? How are you? You look different, sexier" _What?! Why did everyone notice something different on her! Yes, I feel different! Was it that obvious?! Was it that obvious that Oliver Queen made me feel better and sexier?!_

"I'm good, really busy with work"

"Oliver Queen giving you too much work?" Chloe asked teasing her. _If only you knew…_

"It's not him, but the whole company. We're trying to get Queen Consolidate on its feet again"

"We? What aren't you telling me" Chloe asked while arching one of her eyebrows. _Oh shit!_

"The company in general" Felicity replied quickly, too quickly, but Chloe let it passed it.

"Okay, if you say so. Speaking of the devil, when I am going to have an interview with your boss?" Chloe asked. Since the day she found out that she was working on Queen Consolidated she tried to persuade her to arrange a meeting. And it got even worse when she found out that she was now the secretary of CEO Oliver Queen.

"You live on the other side of the world Chloe…"

"I can take a plane, you know? Besides my boss, would be more than happy to send me to Starling City because I've got a personal meeting with Oliver Queen"

"I don't know Chloe… Let me see what can I do, okay?"

"Okay" And she dropped it. "Like I said before, you looked different, sexier. Are you dating someone and you didn't tell me about?"

_Oh no! Should I tell her?! Yes! Ask her what she thinks! Chloe is open-minded, she'll understand! It's just too complicated! _

Apparently she had lost herself in her thoughts, because Chloe called her attention. "Felicity, what is it?" She looked concerned.

"What? No, nothing, I just remembered I have to do some shopping" _Liar!_

"You know you aren't a good liar. What's going Lis?" She asked again. _Ha! If only you knew what an actual good liar I am!_

"Nothing, really, Chloe. I'm fine" She knew Chloe wouldn't but it for a second but understood she didn't want to talk about it, so she changed the subject.

They continued talking for half an hour more. They could talk for days. Then, Felicity heard a knock on the door, but from Chloe's side.

"That must be Christian. Hold on a sec" And she disappeared.

A couple of seconds later, Chloe was back. "Hey, I want you to meet Christian" And when she finished saying that, a handsome man with dark brown hair and grey eyes appeared on her screen. "Hi Felicity, I heard lots of great things about you" He smiled at her. _Oh! Great smile! But not as great as Oliver!_

"Hi! Me too. Please take care of her, she does a lot of crazy things" Christian laughed at that.

"Don't worry"

"Okay, give me a sec so I can say goodbye to Lis" Chloe said.

"Okay. Great meeting you Felicity" He smiled at her.

"Likewise" Then he disappeared. "He's handsome"

"I know, right?" They both laughed. _God I miss her!_ "Okay, I have to go now" She then turned serious. "You know I'm here for you if you need anything, right? Or if you just want to talk"

"Yeah, I know" Felicity smiled at her. They both really cared for each other.

"Okay then. I have to go. It was amazing to talk to you again. Don't be a stranger, okay? Love you"

"Yeah, okay. Love you too. Bye" And they hang up.

Felicity sank herself in the couch. She missed her mom and Chloe, but she was really happy with her life as it was. Working at Queen Consolidated, saving the world at night, and now this new relationship with Oliver.

A couple of minutes later, Felicity heard a knock on the door. She stood up and opened the door. She didn't know why, but she was completely happy that he was at her door.

"Hey" He smiled. He entered and kissed her. "Are you okay?" Oliver asked concerned.

"Yeah. It's just that I talked to my mom and Chloe, my best friend, and it's been a while, so it was really good to hear their voices. How was Thea?" Felicity asked.

"About that, sorry I took so long, it's just she wouldn't let me go" _Wow! Is he apologizing for not being here with me? _

"Hey, don't worry, it's your sister"

"But it's been fun too. It's been a while since we had a sister-brother moment" He said smiling. "Do you want to get some coffee?"

"Yes" She said, happy that she would get out for some fresh air. "There is one just around the corner, we could go walking"

"Okay"

Felicity then went to put some shoes on and her purse, and when she was ready, they left.

When they got to the coffee shop, they made their orders, and Oliver paid. Felicity didn't say a word, she just let him pay.

They spent the entire afternoon at the coffee shop talking. When it was getting late, they decided to head back. When they reached her building, they entered it, and the moment the elevator's doors closed, they were all over each other. At some point, Felicity couldn't stop wondering, what is it about elevators?

* * *

Felicity woke up to the sound of her alarm. _Why don't I remember Oliver leaving?! And why do I feel his arms around?! Why are you questioning Oliver´s arms around you?!_

"Mmm" She heard Oliver. She then turned around to face him.

"Good morning Ms. Smoak" He said smiling.

"Good morning Mr. Queen. Haven't you overslept?" She asked him smiling at him.

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I brought my clothes yesterday"

_Oh! His backpack!_ "Okay"

He started kissing her neck. "Oliver…"

"Yes Felicity" He said between kisses.

"As much as I love you kissing my neck" She took a huge breath, it was hard to concentrate with his mouth on her neck. "If you don't stop, we're not going to make in time"

He then turned her, and now he was on top of her. He had his playful smile. "Who cares" And leaned in and kissed her hard. Felicity moaned. _They would definitely be late now! _

Fifteen minutes later, they were out of bed, changing. Felicity watched, from the corner of her eye, how Oliver changed in his work clothes. _Oh! I could definitely get used to this! Felicity! _

"Ready?" Oliver asked a couple of minutes later.

"Yeah"

"Okay. Let's go, Digg is waiting with the car"

_What?! _"Oh?"

"I send him a text yesterday, telling him to pick us from here"

"Okay" She just said, not knowing why she was feeling so insecure about this.

They went outside, and there was Diggle, in front of the car the with door already opened.

"Good morning Digg" She smiled at him.

"Good morning Felicity" He replied with a smile, and she knew he was asking her that specific question with his eyes, but she just looked like there was nothing out of the ordinary.

_Who knew! We made it on time! _Felicity thought while accommodating in her desk.

"Yes we did" Oliver replied her, smiling at her.

"Oh, I said that out loud" Oliver just laughed.

The day passed quickly. Oliver spent his entire day in different meeting, and in some of them, Felicity would go with him. When Oliver ended his last meeting, Diggle was already waiting besides Felicity, to drive them to Verdant. Oliver and Diggle work out and many times Oliver would put himself in front of Felicity or besides her, teasing her. She would explode any minute! When they decided to call it a night, Oliver drove them to Felicity's apartment, who was completely hot and needed to get to her apartment immediately. They didn't make it to the bed, this time it was the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here goes chapter five! Let me know what you think, I love reading your comments! Enjoy it!**

* * *

Her alarm went off. She didn't want to move from where she was, Oliver's arms. But she had too. She turned it off. She then turned around to look at him.

"Good morning Ms. Smoak" And kissed her.

"Morning Mr. Queen" He kissed her again. "Mm" Felicity moaned.

After their make out session, they got out of bed and started changing. Oliver, once more, had already his clothes there. When they were ready, they went outside to Diggle who was already waiting for them with the car.

The morning passed quickly. Felicity passed it completely absorbed by the screen on her desk, until "she" came in.

"Ejem" Felicity looked up. The one and only, Laurel Lance, was standing in front of her desk. "Ms. Smoak, right?"

She nodded, and then remembered she had a voice. "What can I help you with, Ms. Lance?" She asked with her best faked smile.

"Could I talk to Oliver or is he busy?"

"Go in" She said while pointing the door to Oliver's office.

"Thank you" She smiled at her, and then went to the door, which she knocked and Felicity saw that Oliver looked up to see who was bothering him. She then entered.

Felicity decided she didn't want to watch the interaction between those two, so, once more, she focused on her work.

A couple of minutes later, they were walking towards her, together.

"Ms. Smoak" She heard Oliver, and then looked up. "I'm going to have lunch with Laurel, if anything comes up, please let me know"

"Sure" She replied, and saw that Oliver was giving her an apologetic face. And then Oliver and Laurel were walking through the door.

She didn't know why, but Felicity felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. _Of course you know why! You're jealous as hell! _Her phone buzzed. It was a text from him.

**I'm sorry! I already sent Digg to buy you lunch. I'll make it up to you! **

She didn't answer him. She was upset.

Like Oliver's text said, a couple of minutes later, Diggle appeared in front oh her with a bag from Big Belly. "Lunch time" He said with a smile.

"I'm not hungry" She said.

"Felicity what's wrong?" Diggle asked concerned realizing something was wrong with her.

"Nothing" She replied.

"Is this because Oliver is having lunch with Laurel?" He asked.

"Digg, please, I don't want to talk about it"

"What's going on between you two Felicity?" Diggle insisted.

"Nothing" She replied quickly. She then stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom"

When she got there, she locked the door, so nobody would bother her, and started crying. _Why?! Why I am feeling like this?! It's just a crush, right?! Right?! _

Felicity continued crying for a couple of seconds. _Come on Felicity! Hold it together! You're stronger than this! _She then cleaned her face, and went to joined Digg.

She then sat on her desk, and kept company to Digg who was enjoying his lunch.

"You know I'm here if you need to talk to someone, right?" Diggle said seriously.

"Yeah, thanks Digg. You're a good friend"

Almost an hour passed, when Felicity looked at the elevator and saw David Havilland exiting it. When he saw her, he smiled at her. He then approached them.

"I'll let you work now" Diggle said and stood up, and left them alone.

"Hi David, how are you?" She smiled at him.

"Great, thank you. And you? With lots of work?"

"Good, thank you. Yeah, a lot actually. What can I do for you? Do you need my help?" She asked curious to why he was up here. If he needed her help, he would have called.

"I actually, I'm here for a personal matter"

"Oh"

"Yeah" From the corner of her eye, she watched how Oliver was exiting the elevator. "Since last week I wanted to ask you" Oliver entered her office with an angry face. "If you wanted to have dinner with me sometime?" _Oh!_

Before she could answer him, Oliver was at her side and slide his arm around her waist. "Hey" He said smiling at her. "Have you got the reports that I asked you for, Felicity?" _The way he says my name!_

"Yeah" She replied confused. _What the hell is going on?!_

"Oh" David then said. Felicity turned to looked at him and saw that he was disappointed. "I'm sorry. Don't worry Felicity" He smiled at her. "Mr. Queen" And with that he left.

Oliver then released her and entered his office. _Oh my god! What the hell was that?! _Felicity followed him into his office, and before closing the door, she checked that nobody was around to hear them.

"What the hell was that?!" Felicity asked amused and her voice rose.

"What was what?" Oliver asked liked nothing happened.

"You know exactly what I mean?! Why did you do that?!" She was angry at him. And she knew perfectly why.

"I… I…" It's like he couldn't manage to say anything.

"Why?!" She demanded.

"Because I was jealous" He whispered.

"That doesn't give the right to just do that. You didn't see me going all jealous when you went to have lunch with Laurel!" She was shouting at him now. She needed to get this out.

"I… But…"

"But what?! That's different?!"

"You don't trust me?" Oliver asked in a whisper.

"You should know by now that I trust you with my life" _With my heart!_ "But you said it yourself a couple of months ago: the only reason you went to help her when she asked for your help as… you know… was because she's Laurel. So excuse me if I don't know what to think!" She then turned around to leave.

"Felicity…" Oliver started saying. She then turned around, once more and saw that Oliver was reaching for her.

"And don't follow me. Please!" She left his office, grabbed her purse and left.

When she got to her apartment, she couldn't stop crying. She was devastated. _What are you doing to me Oliver?! _

When she calmed a little, she sent a text to Diggle.

**Hey! I'm not feeling well, would you mind if I take the night off?**

**Not at all. We'll manage a night without you.**

**Okay. But if you need anything, please let me know.**

**Okay. Take care, Felicity.**

She passed the entire afternoon in her couch watching movies. She couldn't go to bed, it smelled like him.

It was around ten p.m. when she realized that she should eat something, but she had lost her appetite. She was about to closed her eyes, to rest, when she heard a knock on the door. She stood up, already knowing who was on the other side, and while she opened it she was already talking.

"What do you want?" And looked at Oliver, who was now in front of her.

"Can I come in?" She shouldn't let him, but she did anyways. When he entered, she closed the door.

"What do you want?" She asked him again.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were jealous about Laurel?" He was talking in a low voice.

"What?" _He came all this way to ask me this?! _

"You heard me"

"Because…Because I didn't think I had the right to… I mean, we're not exclusive. Besides you can have lunch with whoever you want" Oliver stood in front of her looking at her.

"I'm sorry" Oliver said, looking deep into her eyes. "I'm sorry I lost it. I know I should have controlled myself, but I couldn't stand another guy flirting with you, and then ask you out. I just… couldn't" _Wow! Oliver talking freely about his feelings!_

"I know, and I would have turned him down anyway. And as much as he was flirting with me, I didn't flirt back" She took a huge breath. "I enjoy what we have together. And I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have snap like that" _Whatever this is! _Oliver smiled at her. _Oh that smile! I'm angry at him and he still can melt me with that smile! _"Why are you smiling?"

He then began to walk slowly towards her. "Because… Even though I made you jealous by going to lunch with a friend, when a guy flirted with you, you didn't flirted back, and then he asked you out but you didn't get the opportunity to turned him down and now you're apologizing for snapping at me" He was now millimeters apart from her. "You're remarkable Felicity" _How can disarm me like this?! _

"Look, Laurel just wanted to catch up as friends, we haven't talked in a while, because since that time I helped her as the Arrow and realize what you said at the office, I started seeing her differently. And I lost it with Havilland because I want you all to myself. And when you walked out on me like that… I… I don't want to feel that again" _Oh! _

Their mouths were almost touching. And Oliver wouldn't look anywhere else than her eyes. _How can he do this to me?! How can be mad at him and a second later disarmed me like this?! Leave me speechless?! How come I'm still standing when he's looking at me like that?! _And without breaking eye contact, he kissed her. Slowly, caring, letting her know he was sorry. Her hands went to his chest, touching slowly, showing him she cared too. Her hands then moved towards his neck and head. His hands found her waist, holding her like she could break any minute. She couldn't bear it anywhere, so she pushed her tongue against his lips, asking for permission. He opened his mouth. The slow and caring kiss turned into one full of need and want. One tongue was trying to dominate the other one.

Oliver pushed her hard against the wall pressing him into her. His mouth was on her neck, her hands on his back, his hair, touching everything she could on her way. His mouth was again on hers. He then grabbed her and took her to bed.

* * *

_I hate that sound! _Felicity thought when her alarm went off. She turned it off immediately and then returned next to Oliver. He then buried his head in her neck and started kissing it. Felicity giggled.

"Good morning Ms. Smoak"

"Good morning Mr. Queen" She then turned to look at him, and they kissed. Sooner rather than later, Oliver's tongue was inside Felicity's mouth and made her moaned. He then put himself on top of her and Felicity groaned even louder when she felt him down her.

Oliver then grabbed one of Felicity's breasts and started massaging it, and then moved towards the other one. Then, his hand starting moving down her body until it reached her sex.

"You are so ready Ms. Smoak" Oliver whispered into her lips. "I want you" He continued whispering. "Now" _Oh my! _

"Don't let me stop you" She whispered with all her strength. She actually didn't know from where she got the strength to speak.

But he didn't immediately. He then went to do something that makes her completely crazy, he licked her. "Oliver… Please" She begged.

"What do you want me to do Ms. Smoak?"

She couldn't anymore. "Fuck me… Hard"

"My pleasure Ms. Smoak" And with that he was inside her. Fucking her. Hard. _Oh! The pleasures this man brings me! _

Half an hour later, Oliver and Felicity were entering the car.

"You're late" Diggle said.

"Sorry about that" Oliver replied with a smile. "Felicity couldn't find her keys"

Felicity couldn't look at Digg, if she did, she would give away everything.

They arrived at Queen Consolidated. Felicity was already getting ready for work when…

"Oh Ms. Smoak" She looked at him. "We're half an hour later" He whispered.

She looked at the clock. Eight thirty. _Yeah! Half an hour late! _She bit her lip.

"Don't bite your lip Felicity, it's very distracting" And with that, he entered his office.

Oliver was finishing his second meeting when he exited his office and the people of the meeting.

"I'm going to accompany these people downstairs Ms. Smoak, be back in a minute" Oliver said.

"Sure thing, Mr. Queen" She smiled at him.

Five minutes later her phone buzzed. A text from Oliver.

**I just ran into my mom. I couldn't escape her pleas to join her for lunch. I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you, I promise!**

**Don't worry, its okay. **

**Laters, baby.** _Baby?! Again?! Because you hate Oliver Queen calling you baby! Don't be silly Felicity! _

An hour later, Oliver was in front of her, asking her if she got anything for him.

"Yes, I put the report on your desk"

"Thank you" He smiled at her.

The afternoon passed quickly, and before they realized it, they were heading to Big Belly to have a great meal. Thanks that Digg knew Carly, they got their dinner immediately. They relaxed and laughed during dinner. It's been a while since they were this relaxed. When they finished, they headed to Verdant.

After two hours of intense training and researches, Diggle decided to call it a night. He left Oliver and Felicity completely alone.

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask you, how was lunch with your mom?" Felicity asked while she turned around in her chair.

"It was good, although I would have preferred if I had lunch with you" Felicity smiled at that. "That reminds me, on Friday she wants to have a family dinner again, and because Thea invited Roy, she asked me to invite someone. So… would you come with me?" Oliver asked.

_Was he nervous to ask me?! I know I am!_ "Sure" She smiled at him. "So, you couldn't escape that one either, huh?" She said smiling at him, mocking him.

He then looked at her and walked towards her till he was in front of her. He looked serious. "No Felicity. I want you to come because I want you there with me, not because my mother asked me to invite someone" _Oh! _

"Okay" She replied. And suddenly she became more nervous than before.

When Felicity finished with her researches, she grabbed her things and looked at Oliver.

"Time to go Mr. Queen" He looked at her. "You owe me, remember?" She said as sexy as possible.

"Of course I do Ms. Smoak. Let me take you home first" He replied with his voice getting darker by the second.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here goes chapter six! I completely love the response this story is having and I love reading your review! Enjoy it and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Seven a.m. Time to get up. Time to work. _No!_ Felicity always hated the sound of an alarm, but then again, who did?

Oliver hugged her even closer to him and started kissing her elbow, and then up her neck, till he found her lips. She definitely was getting use to this.

"Morning Ms. Smoak"

"Morning Mr. Queen"

They kissed for a couple of minutes, then, they got up and started getting ready to go to work. When they were ready, they exited Felicity's apartment and entered the car that Digg was driving.

When they got to Queen Consolidate, Felicity and Oliver started revising the day that waited for them, especially for Oliver.

"Okay, so, remember you have the first meeting in half an hour, then you have your lunch meeting at one, Digg will be ready with the car, and then you have the next and last meeting at four thirty"

"Okay. It's going to be a long day"

"Yeah, well, at least for you" She just realized what she said. "Sorry" Oliver just smiled at her.

"Yeah. In that case, I'll have to think about something interesting I can do at night to relax" He said playfully at Felicity.

"Relax? I actually think you're going to be more awake than ever Mr. Queen" She smiled, playing with him, and then turned around to go to her desk.

The morning passed slowly. _At least you're not in a meeting like Oliver! _Felicity thought. When Oliver finished his first meeting it was already noon, and he had to prepare to go to his next meeting.

"Okay, everything's ready, and Digg is already waiting downstairs"

"Okay. See you later Ms. Smoak" He smiled at her.

"Till later Mr. Queen" And with that he vanished through the doors.

Felicity focused once again in her screens when the "other she" decided to appear.

"Ms. Smoak" _What does she wants now?_

Felicity looked up. "Yes Ms. Rochev"

"Where's Mr. Queen?"

"He's in a lunch meeting, working. Something that you don't seem to notice on him" Felicity snapped at her.

"And you're always too protective on him to just be his secretary" Isabel snapped back.

"I don't have to justify my relationship with Mr. Queen to you. So, what do you need?" _Stay strong! _

"We'll probably have an important dinner with a few investors tonight, so I'll need him to be ready around eight"

"I'll let Mr. Queen know" And with that, she was looking at her screens, ignoring her.

Isabel disappeared without making a sound. _Yes! You attacked! _

Thinking back what Isabel said and knowing that Oliver would be finishing late today, she decided it would be best if she went to looked for some clothes for tonight's dinner so that they could leave from here. So she grabbed her purse and went downstairs to order a taxi, because her car was at her place now that Digg would take them everywhere. _It's like having your own driver! Except Digg is Oliver's driver, not yours! _

When she got to her apartment, Felicity realized she was hungry so she went to the fridge and made a sandwich. When she finished eating she went to her room to get the clothes she needed. She also needed to find Oliver's backpack where he had his clothes. She didn't find it. _Strange! _She then went to her closet and looked for something nice to wear tonight when something caught her eye. In the corner of her closet there were several suits. Men suits. Oliver's suits. But… _when did he hang them up?!_ _Did he ask me to?! I don't know! What did this me… Holy crap! I am living with Oliver Queen?! No! Yes! His clothes are in my closet! _

She then decided to grab the best suit she could find, and then grabbed something for herself. With the clothes already chosen and in her hand, she left her apartment and took a taxi to Queen Consolidated. Work was what she needed right now. A distraction.

When she arrived, she concentrated in her work. When she looked at the clock it was already six thirty, and Oliver hadn't arrived yet. _Where is he?! _Thinking she could stretch her legs, and see if she could spot him when he arrived, she went downstairs.

When she got downstairs, Oliver was entering the building. And when he saw her, a huge smile appeared on his lips.

"Hey" He said.

"Hey" She replied.

They walked towards the elevator when: "Mr. Queen" They turned to look at the insufferable Ms. Rochev walking towards them.

"Ms. Rochev, what can I do for you?" Oliver asked as polite as he could.

"I don't know if you assistant told you already, but in a couple of hours we have an important dinner with some investors who are really interested"

"Oh, okay"

"Oh, and one more thing. Your assistant disrespect me today, to be polite" She said. _What the hell?! _

"Ms. Rochev, first of all, she has a name, Ms. Smoak, and secondly, I doubt that, but if she really did it's because you deserve it" Oliver snapped. _Wow! _

At that moment the elevator arrived and Oliver let Felicity climbed first, and he followed her, leaving Isabel Rochev behind him. Isabel followed them, when the doors were about to close, someone shouted:

"Hold it!" And two men climbed in. The doors closed.

The two men were positioned in front of the doors, talking about some numbers. Behind them was Isabel and behind Isabel, at the very back of the elevator, Felicity next to Oliver.

At the third floor, Oliver put his hand on Felicity's leg, and started drawing little circles. While the elevator got higher, so did Oliver's hand, slowly, torturing her.

_There are people in here! And not just any person, Isabel Rochev, for god sakes! _Felicity thought.

His hand stroke Felicity's leg and went up. When his hand was a little lower from her hip, she grabbed Oliver's arm. She was sure if she didn't, she would faint. She hold onto him. He clearly didn't know the effect he had on her.

His hand got higher. Up her hip, up her hand, up her arm. When his hand was on her shoulder, the elevator stopped. The eleventh floor. The two men step outside.

_Oh my god! We're just in the eleventh floor! This is going to be a long ride! _Felicity thought.

When the doors closed, Isabel moved forward to the door, like she was eager to get out of the elevator. The elevator continued going higher. And so did Oliver's hand.

His hand continued going up. Up her shoulder, up her collarbone, up her neck, up her ear, up her cheek. Then, one of his fingers started to follow the line of her lips.

And Felicity did something she never thought she would be able to do, in circumstances like these. She barely parted her lips to let the tip of her tongue touch his finger, and lick it.

Oliver looked at her, speechless. She saw that his eyes were completely black now, filled with want.

Felicity opened a little bit more her mouth so he would put his finger inside it, and he did. She took her time licking it. She licked it slowly, playfully, savoring the taste of his finger.

While she did, she could see the effect it was having on him. And it made her feel completely hot and turned on knowing that she was the one making him like this. She never experienced this before.

When the elevator announced that they reached the top, Felicity licked Oliver's finger one more time, and let him take it away from her mouth.

_Oh my god! That was really hot and erotic!_ Felicity thought.

They step outside the elevator, going towards Oliver's office. Isabel was in front of them.

Isabel's phone started ringing and she answered it. When she finished talking she turned towards them.

"That were the investors. The dinner is in an hour and a half. Do you have any clothes to change?" She said looking at them.

"Change?" Oliver asked confused.

"Yes" Felicity said quickly. Oliver looked at her.

"Good. Now, get ready, then. And to answer your question Mr. Queen, yes, change. Because this is a really important meal and if everything goes well, then by tomorrow morning we'll have a contract to sign. So I would like to make a good impression" Isabel snapped and leave them.

When Isabel disappeared, Oliver asked Felicity, "When did you go to get us clothes? And why?"

"At lunch, I went home and picked us something" She pushed away the feelings that were coming with that sentence, although there was one little voice that couldn't keep quiet, _you're living with Oliver Queen! _She continued, "And I went because I know how much work you got and thought that it would be easier if you went from here"

"Did I ever tell you you're remarkable?" Oliver asked her.

"Maybe" She smiled shyly. "Your suit is on your desk. I'm going to get change" And with that she went to her desk, grabbed her dress and went into the bathroom.

While she changed, Felicity couldn't stop feeling a mixture of feelings. Hotness, desire, nervous, anxiety. What she wanted to know is how did she managed to behave that way in the elevator, the Felicity Smoak she knew she would never have done something like that, or reacted that way. _Oliver Queen, what are you doing to me?! _

When she was all set, she exited the bathroom and went to her desk, expecting to see Oliver ready. But when she got there she saw through the glass that Oliver wasn't ready. He was about to put his tie on. And without thinking was she was doing, she opened the door to Oliver's office, crossed it, put herself in front of him, grabbed the tie from his hands, putted it around his neck and tied it carefully, and slowly. She then followed with her fingers the tie to where it finished. She looked up to meet his gaze and realize the intimate gesture she just did. But what surprised her even more was the look in his eyes. She saw something that she never seen before in those beautiful eyes. She put her hands on his chest while she got lost in his eyes.

"Oliver…" She whispered.

Oliver grabbed her waist and slowly pushed her backwards till her back hit the window. He lowered his face until their lips were about to touch. They stayed like that for several minutes, never breaking eye contact. They were lost in each other's eyes.

Suddenly, Oliver's phone rang. He slowly left his hands from her body and went to answer it. When Oliver released her, Felicity tried to breathe again.

"Hello" He said calmly. "We're on our way" He hung up and turned towards her.

Felicity looked at him with a curious face.

"Isabel is waiting for us downstairs. And we better go because she's freaking out"

"Yeah"

They entered the elevator and once the doors closed, they were all over each other. Kissing furiously and touching everywhere. Oliver pushed Felicity against the wall and pressed his body into hers. Felicity moaned when she felt his erection on her.

Oliver lifted up Felicity's dress and slide his hand under her underwear, touching her sex. _Oh! That feels so good!_ While he did that, his lips found her neck and her collarbone. She doesn't know how he did it, but Oliver managed to get her breast out of the dress, and started kissing them.

"I can't do this like this" Oliver then said, and took her dress off, leaving her with only her panties and heals. And then he was kissing her again, and his mouth continued down her body. When his mouth got to her hips, he slide down the underwear, and she step out of them. He then started kissing her sex, making her groaning out loud, not caring that someone would hear her.

He then was up again, kissing her. Felicity then went for his belt, undid it and slide her hand inside his pants. She needed to feel him, feel the effect she had on him. _And oh my!_

"Ah!" Oliver groaned.

They continued kissing and touching, until they were about to reach the bottom. Then Oliver helped her with her dress and when the doors were about to open, Felicity realize that she was missing her panties. She looked on the floor, but they weren't there.

"Something wrong Felicity?" Oliver asked her.

She looked up to him and by his face she knew he was playing her. He probably had put them in his pocket. _You want to play? Okay, let's play! Two can play this game! _Felicity thought.

"No, nothing wrong" She replied innocently.

They stepped outside the elevator and went towards Diggle, who was waiting besides the car with the door opened.

"You look good Felicity" Diggle smiled at her.

"Thanks Digg" She replied with the same smile and slide into the car.

"What? I don't look good too?" Oliver joked and slide besides Felicity.

Felicity slide a little closer to Oliver and whispered in his ear, "You always look good, Oliver" And with that she parted, just in time when Diggle got in and started the car.

They ride in a comfortable silence. _Thank god Isabel doesn't ride with us, _Felicity thought.

When they got to the restaurant, Isabel was already at the door waiting for them. Oliver helped Felicity get out of the car.

"Finally" Isabel snapped.

Oliver ignored her, so did Felicity. Then, Oliver turned to Diggle.

"Go home. Take the night off" Diggle looked at Oliver stunned. "Don't worry about Felicity, I'll take care of her" _Of course you will! I know exactly what you're thinking Oliver Queen! _Felicity thought, and couldn't stop the shiver that went through her body.

"Okay" Diggle replied simple but then turned to Felicity. "Anything you need, call"

"Of course" She answered with a smile.

Oliver and Felicity followed Isabel into the restaurant. When they reached the table, they introduced themselves and Oliver helped Felicity with her chair. He sat besides her, really close.

_What are you planning to do Oliver?_ Felicity thought. And then she remembered that she had no underwear. _Oh no!_ She thought.

At first, Oliver was all business, so she relaxed a little. But having passed an hour, at one moment, Oliver's hand found Felicity's knee. She reacted like nothing happened; besides she was expecting it.

But after some minutes, Oliver's hand began to go up Felicity's knee, to her leg, making Felicity really alert and erased that ease when he just put his hand on her knee. His hand then got under her dress and slowly started going under, until he reached her sex. _Oh my god!_ Felicity thought. She will explode in any minute.

Oliver leaned in Felicity's ear. "You're so wet and I almost didn't touch you". Felicity was doing all she could to maintain her posture. She now regretted not having asked Oliver for her panties, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

This was too much; she couldn't bare it any more. She stood up and excused herself. She went to the bathroom, although what she needed was fresh air. She looked herself in the mirror. She felt more secure of herself, sexier, more like a woman than a girl. She felt better. She discovered she liked dangerous and risky. She realized she wasn't that girl anymore, that girl who always followed the rules and went for safety. _Oliver Queen, what are you doing to me?! _

When she came back, she sat like nothing had happened. Oliver leaned into her ear.

"Are you okay?" She turned her head to look at him. He seemed serious. She nodded her head.

After that, the dinner passed quickly and before Felicity knew it, they were standing outside stopping a cab. _He better hurry! _Felicity thought while she slide into it.

* * *

Seven a.m, once again. _At least it's Friday! _Felicity turned off her alarm. She then met Oliver's lips.

"Good morning Ms. Smoak" He smiled at her. _God that smile! _

"Good morning Mr. Queen" She replied smiling.

They got up and started getting ready for work. Diggle drove them to Queen Consolidated.

Oliver had an early meeting, so when they arrived, Oliver got immediately in the meeting. That gave Felicity the whole morning to think. _Think what?! What these past two weeks meant! Oliver Queen living with me! I need some time away from him! Mom! Seattle! Great! _She started organizing when and for how long she could go. _You need to ask Oliver about this, you're his assistant, you silly! Right! _

When Oliver finished his meeting, it was already noon. When he finished saying goodbye to everybody, he turned to her smiling. _Oh god! How I'm supposed to stay away from him for a while! I can't! And how I am supposed to worry about my relationship with him when every time he looks at me all my worries disappear! _

"Are you okay Felicity?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, everything's fine"

"Good. How about we go for lunch? I'm starving" She raised an eyebrow. He laughed.

They went to the small restaurant they went the first time. It's their place. Felicity ordered a salad and Oliver joined her by ordering the same.

"Remember we have dinner with my family tonight" _Right! _

"Yeah" _Ask him now! _"Speaking about family…" Oliver looked at her. _Why I am nervous?! _"I wanted to know if I could take a few days off next week"

"Oh" _Does he look disappointed?! _"Can I ask why?"

"Well remember the other day when I talked to my mom… Well, she wanted to know when could I go visited her, I mean, it's been two years since we last saw each other"

"Felicity, it's your mother we're talking about here, you can take all the time you need. Better yet, you're taking the week off"

"What?"

"Look Felicity, you haven't seen your mom in two years, and if I calculate well that's when you started working with us. And you had work really hard so you actually deserve a year off" He was smiling at her.

"Okay, I'll think about it"

"No, you're not, you're taking the week"

"Okay"

"Do you want me to come with you?" _WHAT?! Yes! No! I need some space!_

"No" She said too quickly. Oliver looked at her with a puzzled face. "It's not that I don't want you there, it's just that I would like to have some private moment with my mom"

"Okay. Do you want to take the jet?" _What?! _

"Thank you but no, I would like to pay my own plane ticket" He smiled at her, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Okay. But if you need anything let me know, okay?"

"Yeah"

When they finished lunch, Oliver paid. It was their routine too. They would go somewhere and Oliver would give his credit card without looking what he was paying, and Felicity didn't complain at all.

They returned to Queen Consolidated and worked for the rest of the afternoon. When it was time, Diggle took them to Verdant and they did what they were best at. Training and researches. After two Oliver announced it was time for them to get ready for dinner.

"Excuse me?" Diggle asked speechless. He then turned to looked at Felicity, see if she was giving something away, but she wasn't.

"Okay" She just replied, getting completely nervous all of the sudden.

They got to her apartment and changed for dinner. When they were ready, they exited her apartment and went towards Oliver's car. They got to Oliver's house, or as Felicity liked to called it, mansion. He helped her get out of the car and then entered the mansion.

"Mom, Thea" Oliver called. Moira appeared first, elegant as always.

"Oliver" She kissed him in the cheek.

Oliver then looked at Felicity. "Mom, Felicity, my girlfriend" _WHAT?! DOUBLE WHAT?! _

Because of how Moira looked at Oliver and then at her, she knew she was also shocked to hear those words from his mouth. But she just smiled and greeted her. "Felicity, welcome"

She smiled shyly, completely shocked by Oliver's words. "Ms. Queen"

"Please call me Moira" She smiled at her.

"Did I just hear correctly? Did I just hear you say girlfriend?" Thea appeared in the scene followed by Roy. "I knew there was something going on between you two" She smiled at her and Oliver. She hugged Oliver and then turned to Felicity and hugged her too. "Thea" Felicity said completely shocked by Thea's hug.

Roy stayed in the background, grinning at Felicity. _Great! _Felicity thought.

"Okay, now that we're all here, why don't we go to sit down, dinner's almost ready" Moira said.

"Okay, but could Felicity choose the wine?" Oliver asked his mother.

Moira looked at him. "Of course" She smiled.

Oliver grabbed Felicity's hand. "Good, be back in a minute" He said to Moira and then turned to looked at Felicity and smiled at her. "You're going to love this" And with that he was pulling her into the kitchen, and then into a small door. They went down a stair and while they were reaching the floor, Felicity couldn't believe her eyes. A not to small, not to big wine cellar. _Oh my god! In his own house! _And Felicity distinguished immediately that they were all good and expensive wines. She then turned to looked at Oliver who was smiling at her.

"Choose a wine" He said.

She smiled even wider, and without thinking what she was saying, she said. "You're definitely the best boyfriend I've ever had" And kissed him, and with that she turned and went to choose the wine.

They were so many, and so good, she didn't know which one to choose. "You know, I think I'm gonna need rescuing from here" Felicity joked.

Five seconds later, Oliver was turning her from behind and crushing his lips into hers. Felicity moaned. After a few seconds, they parted. "Something like that?" Oliver asked.

"Something like that" Felicity said while biting her lower lip.

"Choose anyone you like"

"That's my problem, I don't like them, I love them all"

Oliver laughed. "Pick one for now, and then you can pick another one"

"Okay" She said. She looked around and then went to pick an amazing Chablis.

"Great choice" Oliver smiled when he saw what she picked.

Then, they went upstairs, and when the others saw them coming, they went to sit at the table. Oliver helped Felicity sit in her chair and then sat besides her.

"Interesting choice of wine Felicity. It's the first time Oliver take a girl down there to choose a wine, and I'm grateful he did" Moira said while smiling at her.

_Oh! Another first for him! _"Thank you Ms. Qu… Moira" She smiled back.

"Well, that's because Ollie think women can't choose a good wine" Thea commented.

"Well, that's before I met Felicity. She loves red wine, have excellent taste and she knows a lot about it" Oliver said smiling at Felicity. She blushed.

"So, for how long have you been dating?" Thea asked.

"Two weeks" Oliver answered with a smile.

"Well you surely fooled us all" Roy added with a smile.

"So it was you who convince him to come to dinner last Friday, when I told at Queen Consolidated" Thea continued the interrogation.

"I didn't convince him to come" Felicity started saying but was interrupted by Oliver. Apparently he noticed she was nervous and decided to answer all the questions. _Thank god! _"She didn't convince me, she just gave me a good argument why should I go, and it was a good one" He said smiling at Felicity. Felicity smiled him back.

"So you got any interesting plans for the weekend?" Thea continued asking.

"Thea!" Oliver threw her a glance.

Felicity spoke for the time since she sat on the table. "Well, at least Oliver has something planned, I will organize my trip to Seattle"

"You're going to Seattle?" Roy asked puzzled.

"Yeah, my mom lives there, and I hadn't seen her since two years ago"

"You must really miss her" Moira said.

"Yeah, I do. But I have a lot of work and great friends here, so I'm not lonely" Felicity smiled at Roy.

"And he's not going with you?" Thea asked.

"No, she must have some private time with her mom" Oliver said. "But I offered her the jet and she said no, so I guess will have to see if she can get a ticket"

Moira and Thea looked at each other when Oliver said the last part. _Strange! _But then Moira looked at Felicity. "Of course you will" Felicity smiled at her.

They continued eating while they talked about Queen Consolidate and Verdant, but Thea's activities, not Arrow activities. A couple of minutes later, they finished dinner.

"Why don't we go to the living room? We'll be more comfortable there" Moira suggested.

"Sure. Let me help Raisa with the table and I'll be there" Oliver said while grabbing the plates. Felicity stood up also and started helping him; Oliver grabbed her arm. "No. Let me, go and relax, I'll join you in a minute" _Please don't leave me alone! _

"Okay" Felicity replied.

They went to the living room while Oliver helped cleaning up the table.

"He must really trust you" Thea told her.

"Why do you say that?" Felicity asked curious.

"Because nobody besides the Queen family uses the jet, not even our closet friends, I mean, never alone of course"

"Oh" Felicity didn't know what else to answer. "I mean, I know he does. Last Saturday he took me to your get away cabin, which is beautiful by the way"

"He did what?" Moira asked shocked and so did Thea. "He never took a girl there" Moira continued.

"Then he must really like you. Besides, I never saw him this happy since he returned from the island" Thea said with a smile. "It's good to know he found someone who makes him feel better"

"And be better" Oliver said from the corner with a smile towards Felicity. He then approached her, sat besides her and kissed her hair.

Felicity was speechless!

They continued talking for a couple more minutes when Oliver announced they needed to get going.

"I think it's time we go home" Oliver said looking at Felicity. _Home! I definitely need some time to think! _

They were saying goodbye. Roy hugged Felicity. "I'm really happy for you two Felicity"

"Thanks Roy" She smiled at him.

Thea then hugged Felicity. "I'm really happy it's you" Felicity laughed and then turned to Moira.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" Moira asked her.

"Yeah" Felicity replied completely curious about what she would ask her.

"Whatever you're doing, keep doing it. In these last two weeks he's been more attentive, gentler, and completely happy. And he never was this expressive and demonstrative about a girl before, at least not in front of us" She smiled at her. "So please, keep doing what you're doing. It's good for him. And please, come whenever you want, you're more than welcome" She smiled again.

Felicity smiled at her. "Thank you Moira" And with that they were out of the mansion and inside Oliver's car.

"So, did you have a good time?" Oliver asked Felicity. "For a couple of moments you seemed nervous"

"Yeah, it was interesting" She replied.

"Interesting good? Or interesting bad?"

"Interesting good" She replied with a smile.

"Good" He smiled back.

They got to her apartment. Felicity threw her purse on the couch and was walking towards the kitchen when Oliver grabbed her arm and pushed her into his arms.

"Are you okay Felicity?" He asked in a whisper and looking straight into her eyes.

"Yeah"

"It's just you weren't your usual"

"It's just that I learned a lot of things about you and I'm trying to organize my thoughts, that's all"

"But you're okay?" He asked again concerned.

"Yeah" She replied with a smile. _God! I love how you worry about me all the time! _

He then leaned into her, and now their foreheads were touching. He never took his eyes from hers. "You're remarkable Felicity, and… You. Are. Mine" And he kissed her. _Yours! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm sorry about the late update but I don't know why I had problems uploading the chapter! But I manage it finally :) Enjoy and let me know what you think! I love hearing from you! And thank you very much for all the reviews, favorites and followings!**

* * *

Felicity woke up to the sun entering her room. She looked at the man holding her. _My man! My boyfriend! _Felicity smiled at that thought. She loved watching him sleep, it was like he wasn't a man, he was a boy. Slowly Oliver started opening his eyes.

"Hi" Felicity smiled at him.

"Hey" He smiled back and then leaned to kiss her slowly on the lips. But once again, that slow kiss turned into a fast one, full of want. Felicity moaned. Then they parted.

"I want to try to do something today" Oliver said to her.

"Try?" Felicity asked puzzled.

"Yeah, try. I'll explain it to you later, okay?"

"Okay. But do we have to go now?"

"No, I was thinking more close to lunch. Why?"

"Okay. Because I want to get a plane ticket for Monday and organize myself a little"

"Okay. But you can still say yes to the jet"

"Oliver…"

"Fine" And with that, he was kissing her again.

After a couple of minutes, they got out of bed. Oliver went to the kitchen and made coffee for both of them and Felicity sat in her couch with her laptop on her lap looking for good plane tickets.

When the coffee was ready, Oliver went to sit besides Felicity with two hot mugs and handed one to Felicity.

"Thanks" She said with a smile.

"So, something interesting?" Oliver asked while looking at the screen.

"Yeah. This is one leaves at ten a.m and it's cheap, so I'll take this one" Felicity said happy.

"Okay then. But I'm taking you to the airport" Oliver said.

Felicity turned to look at him. "No, you have an important meeting, first thing in the morning, you can't miss it"

"Yes I can, I'm the CEO"

"Yes, a very irresponsible one" Felicity smiled at him. "Oliver, please, I know how important this meeting is"

"Okay, but only if Digg takes you then?"

"Okay"

"Good" Oliver said with a smile. _God! I love your smile! _

"Okay, I'll go to call my mom and let her know" She said while she stood up and went to look for her phone. When she found it she dialed her mom's number. She answered at the first ring.

"Hey mom"

"Hey honey. How are you?"

"Great and you?"

"Good. So, to what to I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"Well, I wanted to let you know I just a bought a plane ticket to Seattle for Monday"

"Wow! That's amazing! When does the plane leaves?"

"At ten a.m, so I figure I will be arriving around three" While she was talking, Oliver grabbed her from behind and started kissing her neck. _It's really distracting! And good! _

"Okay, then…" Started saying Felicity's mom but she was interrupted because Felicity just giggled. "Felicity Megan Smoak. Did you just giggled?"

"No"

"Are you with someone Felicity?" Her mother asked her, curiosity definitely sensed in her voice.

"No"

"Why do I have the feeling you're lying…"

"Mom"

"Okay, okay. I'll see you on Monday then"

"See you on Monday" And they hang up.

"You definitely giggled" Oliver said in her neck. And she felt he was smiling.

She turned around in his arms. "And what if I did? You made me giggled" She said with a smile.

"Good. Because I love that sound" He said smiling and then leaned in and kissed her. They kissed for a couple of minutes more.

"So, didn't you want to try to show me something?" Felicity asked curious.

"Are we intrigued Ms. Smoak?"

"Very, Mr. Queen"

"Okay then, let's go" He said.

They got ready, and when they were, they left Felicity's apartment and went towards Oliver's car.

A couple of minutes later, Oliver was parking in front of the Starling City Marina. Felicity looked at Oliver and noticed that he was kinda nervous.

"Are you okay Oliver?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah. It's just that I haven't been here since the day I left with my father" _Oh! _She grabbed his hand to give him support.

"We don't have to do this if you're not ready"

Oliver turned to look at her. "I want to take you in the yacht, it's a beautiful day. And I want my first time in the water since the island to be with you because I know that I'll enjoy it if you are by my side" O_h my god! How do I respond to that?! _She just squeezed his hand a little tighter to let him know that she really appreciate it.

Oliver helped Felicity get out of the car and went into the marina. Felicity never saw so many expensive and huge boats and yachts all together. But then Oliver pushed her towards a cabin instead the way to the boats.

"I thought we were going to the yacht" Felicity said.

Oliver laughed. "We are, but first we have to eat"

They entered the cabin. It was a small restaurant.

"Oliver Queen! A man I never thought I would see again" A huge man shouted from the bar. Oliver smiled and waved at him and then went towards him.

"Alexander! How are you?" Oliver asked.

"Better now that I see you standing in front of me" He replied with a smile.

"Thank you. Alexander this is Felicity my girlfriend. Felicity this is Alexander" Oliver presented them.

"It's an honor to meet the first woman Oliver Queen is bringing to his yacht. Because you're taking her to your yacht, right?" Alexander said with an honest smile. _What?! His own yacht?! Another first?! _

"Yeah. Beautiful day, beautiful girl, beautiful yacht, what can I say…" Oliver said smiling at her. _Wow! _

"Good. In that case I guess you're going to eat first"

"Absolutely" Oliver said with a smile.

"Okay then"

Oliver and Felicity went to choose a table next to the window. They picked what they wanted to eat.

"Nice guy that Alexander" Felicity said.

"Yeah, he's an old friend of my father and we became friends too when I started accompanying my dad in several trips"

"So you own a yacht, why I'm not surprise?" Felicity said.

Oliver laughed. "Yeah, it was my father's present for my birthday number twenty-two" _Wow! Talk about being rich! _

Oliver laughed. "Oh, did I say that aloud again?" Oliver laughed even more. "Sorry"

"You don't have to be sorry about anything Felicity" He smiled at her.

When they finished eating they went to the marina. The more they walk, the more expensive the boats became. At some point, Oliver stopped. He was in front a not to small, not to big black yacht, like those you see in movies or series. And then, Felicity noticed something.

"No name?" She asked looking at Oliver.

"Not yet. I didn't know how to name it, I wanted a good name but I couldn't come with nothing good. Besides I sailed it just a couple of times"

Felicity looked at him. "Oliver, we don't have to do this if you don't want"

"But I want to. I want to take you for a ride"

"Okay"

Oliver helped her get up, and started organizing everything to leave. Felicity was really excited; she never was on a yacht. And she was with Oliver freaking Queen!

"Ready?" Oliver asked her. She sat besides him.

"Yeah" She said with a smile.

Oliver started the yacht and slowly took it outside the marina. When they where outside the marina, Oliver increased the speed. Oliver took her all over the Starling City coast, it was beautiful! Felicity couldn't stop looking at Olive from time to time to see how he was doing, but he was smiling, enjoying himself just like her. She couldn't believe how care free he looked. Once they circulated the Starling City coast, Oliver started going into open sea.

"What are you doing?" Felicity asked curious. _I thought he just wanted to take me for a ride! _

"I want to show something that my father once showed me" He replied.

Oliver sailed for a half an hour more before he turned off the engine of the yacht. You couldn't see Starling City anymore.

"We are stopping here?" Felicity asked.

"Yes" Oliver said, he then turned to looked at the open sea. "This is what I wanted to show you. The peace, the freedom" He said taking a huge breath. Oliver then turned to looked at her and sat besides her. "When I was seven, my dad took me for a ride in the Queen Gambit, and after a couple of hours of sailing in open sea he stopped and looked at me and told me these same words: to feel the peace, the freedom. No one could bother him, he was free here. And he was right"

While he talked, Felicity took his hand in hers and squeeze it. He was really opening to her, she couldn't believe it. "Did he teach you how to sail?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, and how to fly too" He said with a smile.

"You know how to fly?" Felicity asked surprised.

"Yeah, but just helicopter"

"Wow!"

"Yeah. It's just that since I was a little kid I loved big machines, like planes, boats, helicopters. And I went everywhere I could with my father, and he taught me many things about them"

Felicity started imaging a five year old blond boy getting all excited about going out with his dad. She smiled at the visual of a cute five year old Oliver.

"Why are you smiling?" Oliver asked.

"You must have been really cute when you were a boy" Oliver laughed too.

"So I'm not cute now?"

"No" She said and moved to sit on his lap. He grabbed her waist and she leaned in, lips almost touching. "You're handsome" And with that she slowly kissed him. But after a couple of seconds later, the kiss grew with want. Felicity groaned when she felt him on her. Oliver hands, then, found her shirt and took it off from her, and she did the same with his shirt. Oliver's hands were all over her body. Some minutes later, Felicity's bra joined her shirt on the floor of the yacht. Oliver grabbed her and laid her down on the seats of the yacht and he put himself on top of her kissing her furiously. His hands found her jeans and took them off and her underwear too. He then started stroking her sex. "Ah!" Felicity groaned.

"You know… We are on open sea, nobody can hear us. Shout all you want" Oliver whispered in her ear with a playful smile. _Oh my god! This is so erotic!_

After teasing, torturing, kissing, sucking, touching, stroking and fucking, they decided to head back.

They entered her apartment.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Oliver asked.

"When did you saw me rejecting a glass of wine?" Felicity replied with a smile.

Oliver laughed. He then went to seat at the couch, next to her, and gave her the glass.

Felicity looked at him. "Thank you" She said softly.

"For what?"

"For taking me on a ride on your yacht, for sharing" He smiled shyly. _Oh my god! That smile! _"But you have to think of a name for the yacht. Maybe you could name it after something that represents the good memories you have with your dad"

"Yeah, maybe. I'll just have to think it very well" And then he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Felicity woke up. She looked at the man holding her. She still couldn't believe he was there with her, holding her in her bed. And she still couldn't believe how much he had opened in these last weeks. Not to mention that she was his girlfriend.

Slowly, Oliver began to open his eyes.

"Hey" She smiled at him.

"Hey" He replied back, also with a sleepy smile. "Do you want to do something today?" He asked.

"No, but I would like to organize the last things for tomorrow and then go to Verdant to do all I can before I go. If that's okay with you" Felicity replied.

"Okay, yeah, no problem" He said smiling at her and then kissed her good morning.

When they finished making out, they got up to make coffee. Felicity passed the entire morning thinking of what she needed and then organizing and making her suitcase. Oliver helped her from time to time, when he saw that she needed help. If not, he would stare her from the side, look at how she moved, and from time to time stealing a kiss from her that ended up being a make out session.

When Felicity finished everything, they made lunch, eat and then went to Verdant. They were the firsts to arrive. A couple of minutes later, Diggle arrived.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Digg" Oliver and Felicity said in unison.

Diggle looked at them. "So… Anything you want to tell me?" He asked with a slow smile appearing on his lips.

"No, why?" Oliver asked puzzled.

"Well, I talked to Roy yesterday" He said with an honest smile now.

"Yeah, Felicity is my girlfriend now" Oliver said while he looked at Felicity and smiled at her.

"Good" Diggle said. "I'm happy for you two"

"Thanks John" Felicity replied smiling at him.

Then, Oliver and Diggle began to train while Felicity did all the work she could manage before she left. She was leaving for a week and wanted her boys to have everything they need just in case.

Around six p.m. Oliver touched Felicity's elbow and squeeze it. "Hey. It's getting late, we should get going"

"Okay, let me finish this and we go" She replied and concentrated once more in her screen in front of her.

When she was ready, she grabbed her things and followed Oliver towards his car.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 guys! I got really excited! Haha! Just so you know, I might take a little more time to upload the next chapter because this week I start with exams, so lots of studying! Thank you for everything! Enjoy it, it's all yours!**

* * *

Felicity woke up to someone kissing her elbow, then those lips went up her neck and finally met her lips. They felt so good and they taste good too. She then decided to participate too in the kiss, so she opened her mouth and let that amazing tongue dance in her mouth. She put her arms around him, and his hands found her waist and her naked skin. She loved those huge and strong hands, especially what they did to her body and how they move around it. She moaned. Then she needed air, so those beautiful lips left hers. She opened her eyes to see the most handsome man on top of her, and couldn't stop wondering what she did to be so lucky, to have him in her life.

"Good morning Ms. Smoak" He said with a smile.

"Good morning Mr. Queen" She smiled him back, and then kissed him again. Then they parted again, but this time Felicity sensed something different. "Are you okay Oliver?" She asked.

"Don't go, please" _Wow! _"With who I am going to do all these kinky stuff?" Felicity laughed at that.

"It's only a week"

"I know, but still…" And he leaned in to kiss her one more time. "Okay, we need to get going"

"Since when do you care to get on time to work?" Felicity asked arching an eyebrow.

"I still don't, but I don't want you to miss your flight"

"Oh, so you want me gone then?" Felicity asked playing him.

Oliver then turned completely serious, grabbed her even tighter to him and looked deep in her eyes. "Never" _Wow! He's really serious! _And she couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her body when he said that word so serious.

She kissed him and then, they went out of bed. They changed and when they were ready, Oliver helped her with her suitcase. When they where at the door, Diggle approached them and grabbed her suitcase and put it in the trunk of the car.

"All set?" Diggle asked.

"I think so" Felicity said.

"Okay then. Let's go" And with that they were sliding into the car and off they went.

Twenty minutes later, they were at the door of Queen Consolidated. Felicity saw how Oliver gave Diggle a sign to leave them alone. Diggle understanding, left the car, leaving them alone.

Oliver then turned to Felicity. "Okay. Anything you need you let me know, okay?"

"Oliver, I'm going to be on the other side…"

"I don't care. Promise me?"

"Okay"

"Okay. Have a great flight and text me when you land, okay?"

"Okay" And with that, he was crushing his mouth furiously into hers. She kissed him back, hard. _God! It's going a whole week without those lips! _

A couple of seconds later they parted. "Laters, baby" He said, and got out of the car.

Felicity saw that Oliver said something quick to Diggle, and then Diggle was getting into the car. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"So, excited to see your mom?" Digg asked.

"Very. It's been two years since I last saw her, so, a lot to catch up" She replied.

"I bet" Digg said smiling at her.

"It's just not that" Felicity said.

"So when I asked you the other day if you knew what was making Oliver happy, you actually did know"

"No, I mean, yes we were… together at that time, but, I just don't know. Everybody's telling me the same thing lately"

"You definitely have no clue of how happy you make him" _Wow! This is too much! _

They left the conversation at that and turn it somewhere else. One hour later, they arrived at the airport. Diggle helped her with her suitcase.

"Okay John…" Felicity started saying but she was interrupted.

"I must take care of you until you pass migrations, Oliver's orders" Felicity looked at him. "And I would do it anyway even if I didn't have Oliver's orders" She smiled at that.

"You're a good friend John"

They went inside the airport and started making the line for check in. A couple of minutes later, it was Felicity's turn.

"Good morning Ms. Please let me see your ticket and your passport" The woman in front of her said with a sweet voice.

Felicity handed them to her.

"Okay, everything's okay except for a little change"

Felicity started to panicked. _Now what?! _"What change?"

"You were moved to first class" The woman said with a smile.

"But I can's afford first class" Felicity started saying.

"It's already paid" The woman said. _What?! Who… _She rolled her eyes. _Oliver! _

"Okay then"

"Good. Have a nice flight Ms. Smoak"

"Thank you" And with that she turned and started walking towards Digg.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just that Oliver bought me a first class ticket"

"And that's bad, because…"

"Because I like paying for my things. That's why I refused to used the jet" Diggle laughed.

"Come on. Now you have to pass migration" He said.

They walked through the airport till they were in front of migration. Felicity turned to look at Diggle.

"Okay, I say this to you because I know Oliver won't listen to me so, please if you need anything, whatever it is, please let me know"

"Okay, but you have to focused on your mom and have a great time with her, not us"

"I know. But I still can't stop worrying"

"You're an amazing person Felicity Smoak" Diggle said with an honest smile.

"Ditto" She said and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "See you in a week John"

"See you in a week and have a good flight"

"Thank you. And take care of Oliver" She said with a smile.

"Always" He replied. And with that, Felicity turned on her heels and crossed migration.

A couple of minutes later, Felicity sat comfortably in her huge seat of first class. _Wow! This is seat is really huge and comfortable! I could get use to this! _

Then a flight attendant approached her. "Would you like to drink a glass of champagne?" _What?! _

"No, tha…" _You are here! Take advantage of it! Don't be stupid!_ "Yes, please"

Seconds later, she was drinking a marvelous champagne. She then decided to text Oliver.

**You know how much I love paying for the things that I can afford. But thank you **** I'm drinking an incredible champagne! **

**You're more than welcome. You know I don't have a problem with money, and I wanted you to fly as comfortable as you could. Enjoy the champagne! ;) **

**Okay, I have to turn off my cell. We take off in five.**

**Okay, let me know when you land. Good flight. Laters, baby. **"Baby" That's something she didn't get used to, yet.

Felicity was really anxious. It's been two years since she last saw her mom and don't mention the fact that she's flying in first class! She couldn't stay still, so she started exploring her seat and the benefits she had about flying first class.

Five hours later, Felicity was landing on Seattle. First class got out first, and then she went to look for the baggage. She then passed all the passengers and went to look for her mom. She spotted her.

"Mom! Mom!" Felicity shouted calling her.

"Felicity, honey! What a pleasure to see you!" Her mom replied when she saw her and hugged her tightly. Felicity put her arms around her mom's neck and hugged her too. "Wow! I didn't expect to see you so soon. I thought first class went out first" Her mom said. _Oh! _

"Yeah, I flew in first class" Felicity said shyly.

"What? How? I didn't think you could afford it, I mean, if you can great" Her mom started saying.

"I can't actually, but when I was doing the check in, the woman told me someone else had already made the change"

"What? Who?" _Time to spill it out Felicity! _

"Umm, my boyfriend… Well, at least I think it's him because I couldn't think of anyone else, and I just know it's him" She said, starting to ramble.

"Boyfriend, huh? So you were with someone when we talked on Saturday?" Her mom asked while lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah" Felicity replied shyly. _Speaking of which, I have to text him! _While Felicity and her mom walked towards her car, Felicity took her phone and started texting Oliver.

**Landed safe. Already with my mom. Talk later.**

**Good. I hope you enjoyed your first class flight Ms. Smoak ;) **Felicity laughed.

**Of course, what's not to enjoy, Mr. Queen.**

**Okay, enjoy your week with your mom, you deserve it. Laters, baby. **Felicity smiled.

"Boyfriend?" Her mom asked curious when she saw her laughing at her phone.

"Yeah. He asked me to let him know when I landed"

They got to Felicity's mom car and they got in.

"So, what would you like to do? You must be exhausted to do something" Her mother started saying.

"I would like to eat something and then sleep a little" Felicity said. "If that's okay with you"

"Of course, flying in first class must be exhausting" They both laughed. _God! I missed her! _

They got to the small house. The house where she grew up, where she had a lot of memories. Her mom helped her with her baggage and they went in. Everything was like Felicity remembered it.

"Okay, what would you like to eat?" Her mom asked while entering the kitchen.

"Mm, a sandwich is just fine"

"Okay" And she started doing it.

When Felicity's mom finished doing their sandwiches, they sat at the table and eat. A couple of minutes later, they finished and they got up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her mom asked.

"Cleaning up the table" Felicity replied.

"You're crazy. Go, have a quick and hot shower and then go to sleep" Her mom ordered.

"Mom…"

"Nothing, Felicity go. You're exhausted. I'll be fine"

Felicity looked at her mom. "Okay. Can you wake me in two hours?"

"Sure. Now go" And she went.

Felicity grabbed her things and went up the stairs, to her room. It was like the last time she saw it. Clean and with less things than when she used to live here. She left her things in the corner of her room and went to shower quickly.

When she exited the shower, she definitely felt better. Her mom was right. _She's always right! _She changed quickly in her pajamas and entered her bed. It felt so nice. She then checked her phone. She had a text from Oliver.

**This meeting is so boring. What are you doing? **She smiled.

**Just exited the shower, and already in bed to take a nice nap. You're CEO, you have to be in this meetings.**

**Oh! I wished I could have accompanied you in the shower. Watch how the water goes down your sweet body. I know, but it's better and easier when you are here. **_Wow! _

**You know, if you're going to go to that type of conversation I won't be able to sleep at all. And I need to rest, because my mom will notice and I can't tell her I couldn't sleep because I sextext with my handsome boyfriend. **

**Haha! I can sense you're biting your lip right now. And it's so distracting! And don't try to deny it! **_He's miles away from her and he can sense that?! _But he was right. She was biting her lip.

**I won't. But the images that are coming to my mind…**

**Okay, you need to rest. And I don't want to be shouted by your mom, not the first impression I would like to give! Sleep tight.**

**Thanks. Bye. **

Felicity left her phone on her nightstand besides her bed and cuddled inside her bed with a smile on her lips. _This is ridiculous! I have only been away from him a couple of hours and I already miss him! How I am supposed to survive a whole week without him?! _She slowly fell asleep, thinking of him.

"Felicity, honey…" _Mom! _Felicity slowly opened her eyes. "Hey" Her mom smiled softly at her.

"Hey" Felicity smiled back.

"You slept for two hours and a half. I wanted you to rest a little more. How did you sleep?"

"Good, thank you"

"Good. I have to go the supermarket now, so take you time, okay?"

"Can I go with you?" Felicity asked like a five year old girl who was asking for permission to go and play outside.

"Sure, honey"

Felicity got up, changed and then went downstairs where her mother was waiting for her.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah"

They bought the essential things. And when they finished, they were going back to the car.

"I forgot to ask you. I want t go out, celebrate, you know, so, would you like to go out tonight or tomorrow night?" Her mother asked her.

"I would prefer tomorrow night, so I can enjoy better the evening and not trying to not to fall as sleep" Her mom laughed at that.

"Okay then" She replied with a smile.

They got back to their house. It was already dark.

"Why don't you go and do whatever you want to do while I start preparing dinner"

"You sure?" Felicity asked her.

"Yeah"

"Okay, I'll go shower then"

"Okay" And with that she went upstairs and showered again, this time, really enjoying it. _But it would be better if you had company, right?! Absolutely! Stop thinking about him! _

When she thought she was really relaxed, she turn the shower off and changed into her comfortable pajamas, and went downstairs.

"Can I help you with something mom?" She asked.

"No honey, thanks"

"Okay" And she went to the living room, sat on the couch and turned on the TV. There was nothing in it, and because her mind couldn't stop wondering about Oliver, she grabbed her phone and text him. He replied immediately.

**Hey! How was the rest of your day?**

**Boring, lots of boring meetings. How was your first day with your mom?**

**Good, although we didn't do much. **

**What did you do? **She smiled. She loved how much he cared, and wanted to know.

**When I finished my two hour nap, we went shopping, just essential things and then we came back. We're having a quiet dinner in a couple of minutes.**

**That sounds lovely. **

"Felicity, dinner is ready" Her mom called.

**Yeah it is. Gotta go, dinner is ready.**

**Okay, enjoy dinner. Laters, baby. **She smiled at that, and got up to join her mom.

Felicity sat in front of her mother. Dinner was spaghetti and it looked delicious. Felicity noticed that the wine was a good one and expensive too.

"Mom, how much did this wine cost?"

"Don't start Felicity. I haven't seen you in two years, so I wanted to do something special and nice"

Felicity decided she didn't want to argue with her mother. "Okay"

During dinner, Felicity's mom asked her about work, and she did the same. When they finished eating, they cleaned up, and then went to sit on the couch with their wine glasses.

Her mom looked at her. "So, are you gonna tell me who your mystery boyfriend is?"

Felicity bit her lower lip. "Oliver Queen" She whispered.

"Your boss?"

Felicity nodded.

"He makes you happy, doesn't he?"

Felicity looked at her mom who was smiling at her. "Yeah" She smiled too. "How did you know?"

"Well, first of all, you giggled the other day over the phone and I think I've never heard you giggle before. Then, the way you talked about him before and because I saw while you texted with him a couple of minutes before. I never saw you smile like that" Felicity blushed at that, but it was all true. He did make her happy.

"So, for how long have you two being together?"

"Two weeks"

"And everything's going okay?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah, I guess so"

"You guess?" Her mother asked starting to get concerned.

"Yes, everything's okay, but it's too complicated. I don't know how to explain it…" Felicity started saying.

Her mom nodded her head. "Well, in that case, you can maybe figure it out together"

"Yeah" She smiled at her, and then decided to change the subject.

They talked for half an hour more, when Felicity's mom decided to call it a night.

"I'll see if Chloe is connected, so maybe you'll hear noises" Felicity said.

"Honey, its okay, don't worry about me, okay? I'm really happy that you're here" She said and hugged her.

Felicity hugged her too. "Me too"

And then, they went separated ways. Felicity to her room and her room, to hers. When she was inside her room, Felicity took out her laptop, turned it on and waited to open Skype. She needed to distract herself from what her mother just told her and Oliver. When everything was ready, she looked if Chloe was connected. She was. She called her.

"Lis!"

"Chloe!"

"Oh my god! You're in Seattle. Your mom must be thrilled"

"Yeah, she is. Me too. So, how have you been? Everything alright with Christian?"

"Yeah, everything's more than great here. We're having a great time. But tell me about you. I can't believe Oliver Queen gave you some time off! For how long are you staying?" Chloe started saying.

"I'm staying for a week" Felicity replied and took a sip from her glass.

"Are you okay, Lis?"

"Yeah"

"Felicity Megan Smoak, don't lie to me. What's wrong?" _Spill it! You need her advice!_

"I'm confused. I mean, happy but confused" She said then.

"Confused?"

"Yeah. Umm… there's something that you should now first" She Felicity said.

"Shoot"

"Umm… Oliver is my boyfriend"

"Oliver Queen?" Felicity nodded. "As in your boss?" She nodded again. "Way to go Lis" Chloe shouted with a huge smile, and then stopped. "But why are you confused then?"

Felicity told her everything she could from the beginning. From how they started, to him opening to some private stuff, he presenting her to her family as her girlfriend, and they "living together". Of course, she left a lot of details out.

Chloe listened carefully through the other side of the screen and when Felicity finished talking she looked at her thinking. After some minutes, she spoke.

"He loves you" _WHAT?! _

"Say that again" Felicity said shocked.

"He's in love with you. He loves you" _WHAT?! I need more wine! _Felicity filled her glass and started drinking.

"He doesn't love me" Saying it, felt even stronger. And slowly, tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Yes, he does. And you can say all you want, or maybe not be ready to admit it, but you love him too. You so smitten. Look, a guy doesn't go through all this trouble, specially opening up, and taking you to places he never took a girl before, if he doesn't really care about her. And the way you describe it, he's even beyond liking you, he passed that line" Felicity looked at Chloe her screen, speechless. "And, yes, he's complicated because of all that island thing, but he loves you. So don't cry Lis. Why are you crying hon?"

"I… I don't know"

"Look, someone has to make the first move here"

"And tell him how I feel?"

"Yes"

"But…"

"But what? Lis, don't be so insecure. If you really like this guy, which is completely obvious you do, go for it. What's the worst that can happen? He doesn't say it. But it isn't going to be because he doesn't feel the same way, but because he maybe isn't ready to say it back. But believe me, he loves you"

Felicity looked at Chloe. "How can you know all this?"

"Because of all that you told me so far" She replied smiling.

"Okay, let's change subject. Tell me about you"

They talked for half an hour more, and then said their goodbyes. Of course, Chloe didn't say goodbye without remembering her to tell her how things were moving with Oliver.

* * *

Felicity woke up slowly, she didn't need to rush. She had time. But then a realization came to her mind. _I'm alone! It's the first time in two weeks that I woke up alone in bed! _She didn't like that idea. Scratch that. She hated the idea!

She grabbed her phone from her nightstand to check the hour. When she looked at it, she saw she had text from Oliver. It was ten a.m.

**Good morning Ms. Smoak. I hope you slept well and that you have an amazing day with your mom **

She texted him back. **Good morning Mr. Queen! I slept well, but I woke up horribly, realizing you weren't by my side. Lots of work for today?**

She didn't expect him to reply immediately, but he did. **Boring meetings all day. I know, me too. I wish I was there. **_Wow! _

**So do I! **

**Sorry, but I have to go. I have a meeting and Ms. Insufferable is murdering me with her eyes. Laters, baby. **Felicity laughed.

**Talk later, bye. **

Felicity got up, and got changed. When she was ready, she went downstairs and followed the awesome smell of coffee.

"Hey, good morning honey. Coffee?" Her mother greeted her.

"Good morning to you too. Yes, please"

Her mom then served her coffee. "So, did you talk to Chloe last night?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah, and she send you lots of kisses"

"Thanks" She said. "So, what you would you like to do today?" She asked her daughter.

"We could walk around downtown; it's been a while since I was there"

"Yeah, of course"

When they finished breakfast, they got ready to head out.

Felicity and her mom passed the entire day downtown; walking, talking, even shopping. Around six o'clock, Felicity's mom suggested to head back so that they could get ready for their mother/ daughter evening.

When they arrived at their house, before going to take a shower, Felicity decided to text Oliver.

**Hey! How was your day? I spent the whole day downtown. About to take a shower and then head out with mom. **

She left her phone at the side and went to shower. When she got out of her bathroom, she checked her phone. She hadn't any text. She then changed.

A couple of minutes later, her mom asked if she was ready. "Coming" She shouted. And before leaving her room, she checked her phone. No response. _That's odd! _Felicity thought.

"Where are we going?" Felicity asked intrigued when they just entered downtown.

"You'll see"

"Oh, come on, mom!"

But fifteen minutes later, Felicity got her answer. The Tower Grand Hotel. The most luxurious and expensive hotel in Seattle.

"Mom!"

"Don't even say anything else. I wanted to take you somewhere special"

Felicity smiled at her mom. "Let's go" She simply said.

When they entered the dinning room, Felicity couldn't believe how beautiful it was. She'd never been in a room so beautiful, so shiny. They were directed to their table and were given the menu. It was all too formal for Felicity, but she still loved it. They eat, they talked, and they laughed. Felicity couldn't remember the last time she had an amazing time with her mother.

When they finished eating, they wanted a drink so they walked towards the small and tall tables of the bar. They asked for a bottle of champagne.

They were talking quietly, and Felicity found herself scanning the room once more. She couldn't stop appreciating it. But then her eyes stopped at a tall, blonde, handsome man who had just entered the room. He started looking for the bar, when suddenly their eyes locked. A huge smiled appeared on his lips. _It couldn't be! How…? _The man slowly started to approach them.

"Felicity, what's wrong?" Her mother asked.

"Oliver is here" She said.

"What?" Her mother asked a little more loudly. But before she could say anything else, Oliver was standing in front of her.

"Hey" He greeted Felicity with a smile and kiss Felicity's cheek.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" She asked curious.

"Well, this morning you said you wished I was here. So, I organized everything and flight here. I just got here but I never thought I would find you here" He said with an honest smile. She smiled him back.

"Ejem" Felicity's mother cleared her throat.

"Oh, sorry. Mom, this is Oliver. Oliver this is my mom"

Felicity's mom extended her hand to him. He shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Smoak" He said with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, and please call me Anastasia"

"Anastasia" He repeated, smiling at her. But then he turned to look at Felicity.

"How was your day?" Felicity asked him.

"Completely boring, until I got your text and started organizing the crew to prepare the jet…"

"Excuse me, you've got a jet?" Anastasia asked shocked. Felicity turned to looked at her with a face that said: _I know, right?! _

"Yeah. I actually offered it to Felicity to come here, but she refused it" He stopped to look at her. "And then I went to prepare my things and then went to the airport. I just got here"

"But what about your meetings?" Felicity asked.

"I rescheduled everything" He replied with a smile.

"You did what?!" Felicity almost shouted.

"I…" But he was interrupted by his phone. He looked at the screen. "Excuse me, I have to take it" And with, he left the table. Felicity watched him leave.

"So… quite a catch you got" Anastasia said with a huge smile. "And I can't believe you rejected to take the jet"

"What? I ended up accepting first class"

"Yes, because you couldn't change it"

Felicity was about to reply but Oliver appeared just in time. Felicity looked at him. "Who was it?"

"Ms. Rochev"

"What did she want now?"

"To yell at me because I left in the middle of the day and because I didn't answer her ten calls since I landed"

"What?"

"I know. So, I'm really sorry, but I have to make a few calls" Oliver said apologizing.

"That's okay, don't worry about it" Anastasia said.

"It was an amazing pleasure to meet you Anastasia. And please tell the waiter to put this in the account of room 517" He said with an honest smile.

"Likewise" Anastasia replied.

He then turned to Felicity, and kissed her cheek. "Laters, baby" He whispered in her ear. She couldn't stop the shiver running down her body. And then he left.

"What's really going on between you two?" Her mother asked her.

"What do you mean?" Felicity asked confused.

"Well, you said you are together since a couple of weeks, but what I just watched felt like something more"

"I still don't understand you" She said.

"Come on; don't play dumb with me Felicity. I know you" Anastasia said.

"I don't know" She replied honestly.

"Then what are you doing here. Go with him, talk to him" Her mom practically yelled.

"Mom, I came here to see you"

"Honey, you obviously came here because you're confused and you needed some time, and that's okay. And I just saw you two together for a couple of minutes and it felt really intense. It's obvious there's something between you two and that you're crazy for each other" She took a huge breath and then continued. "The entire time he was here, he never looked at me except when you presented him, then the rest of time he couldn't stop staring at you. He left his work, just because he received a text from you telling him you wanted him here, and flew miles just to be here with you. He left everything for you"

"I…" Felicity didn't know what to say.

"Look Felicity, you're an amazing woman who always thinks ahead before acting, and that's great. And you also think too much. But it's also good, from time to time to act on your gut, on your instincts" She looked at her. "What does your gut tell you?"

"I think I'm in love with him" Felicity said honestly.

"Oh, I know honey, and he is too"

"What? No"

"Yes he does. You don't leave everything just because" A tear began falling down Felicity's cheek. "What? You need a sign in his forehead?" Felicity laughed at that. "Oh, honey, don't cry. Everything's going to be okay. Go, I'll be fine. And you don't need to come back" She said smiling at her.

"Okay, but I'll wait for you"

When her mother was ready to leave, they hugged each other and went in separate ways. Anastasia to the front door and Felicity to room 517. When she was in front of the door, she knocked. Oliver opened it immediately and when he saw her, a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Hey! What are you doing here? You didn't fight with you mom, did you?" Oliver asked getting concerned.

"No" Oliver smiled again, relived. "My mom thinks I can spend my time better with you" She smiled shyly.

"She's completely right" He said while crushing his lips into hers furiously. _God! She missed those lips! She missed him! _She kissed him back, and slowly, he pushed her towards his room. _Hell with everything! I missed him like crazy! We can talk later! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but this week is my last week of exams, so when I finish with all of them I'll be able to update sooner! Hope you enjoy this one! Thank you for every comment, every favorite and every follower! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Felicity woke up to the sound of the alarm. _What?! Why is the alarm ringing?! _Oliver turned it off. Felicity then turned to look at Oliver.

"Hey" She said completely sleepy.

"Hey" And he kissed her.

"What time is it?"

"Five in the morning"

"What? Why so early?" She asked a little more awake now.

"I'm sorry, but I should ask you yesterday. I want to show something and for that we have to get up early"

"Oh. What?"

"It's a surprise. Are we going or do you prefer to keep sleeping?"

"No, we go. You got me completely intrigued now" She said smiling at him.

"Good. Because you're going to love it" And leaned in to kiss her harder than before.

They continued kissing for a couple of more minutes when Oliver parted. "Okay, we really have to keep going now"

"Oh" Felicity protested.

Oliver laughed. "Who knew the day would come where I parted from a kiss and you protested about it?" He smiled. Felicity laughed.

When they were ready, they exited the room and went to take the elevator to get downstairs. They were about to exited the hotel when Felicity asked. "No breakfast?"

"Later. And I was thinking that if your mom is awake we can invite her"

"Okay" She said.

They exited the hotel and Oliver's car was at the entry. Oliver opened the passenger car for her and she got in. Then Oliver climbed into the driver's seat. He started the car and left the hotel behind them.

After fifteen passed, Felicity started noticing that Oliver was heading towards the outside of the city.

"Oliver, where are we going?"

"You'll see" He said with a smile. With that answer, Felicity noticed that Oliver was really excited and happy to show her whatever he was going to show her.

Half an hour later, they were outside the city and entering a small passage. Five minutes later Felicity read the sign that appeared. "Flying Seattle" They were going to fly!

"Oliver" Felicity said.

"I told you the other day that I knew how to fly a helicopter so I decided to show you. But that's not all. You'll see" He said with a smile.

When they entered the place, Oliver parked the car and turned it off. He then turned to look at her.

"I know you're afraid of heights. But I want to show you something really beautiful up there if you let me. But if you don't want to we can go back. Whatever you decide it's okay" He looked deep in her eyes. _Wow!_

"I want to do this" She said completely convince and secure. She never felt more confident and secure when he was around him.

He smiled at her. "Good. Let's go then" He exited the car and then went to open the door to Felicity.

They were approaching the entrance when a man came out.

"Oliver! What a pleasure to see you man" He said taking Oliver's hand.

"Charlie!" Oliver said with a smile and then turned towards Felicity. "Charlie, this is my girlfriend Felicity"

"Felicity! A complete pleasure to meet the first woman Oliver's taking to fly" Charlie said.

"Likewise. Really?" Felicity said with a smile and asked curious.

"Yeah, I was Oliver's instructor when he wanted to get better at flying. He once told me that he didn't want to take any girl up in the sky because he though that they would chicken out. But when he called me the other day and asked to do this I asked him about this and he told me that you're the only woman he knew that got guts to do this" _Wow! _"Okay, so you're ready guys?" Charlie asked.

"As I ever be" Oliver said with a huge smile and looking at Felicity. She didn't know why, but Felicity blushed at his response.

"Yeah" She said shyly.

"Okay, come on then"

Oliver and Felicity followed Charlie through the hanger between different types of helicopters. When they reached the end of it, there one was helicopter outside. They approach it and Oliver opened the door for her. Felicity climbed in. Instantly, she got lost in all the bottoms. She wanted to touch all of them and see what happen, but she knew better.

A couple of seconds later, Oliver was climbing into the helicopter. He turned towards Felicity and helped her put the seatbelt and then her earphones. He then put his on and started pushing some bottoms. He then, once more turned to Felicity.

"What is it Felicity?" He asked concerned.

Felicity bit her lower lip. "I just one to push at least one bottom" She replied shyly.

Oliver laughed. "You know you have to ask, right?" He said with a smile. "Okay, before you touch anything. Are you sure about this?" Oliver asked serious.

"As I ever be" She replied with the same answer and smile he gave her before.

Oliver smiled. "Okay then. First we have to turn on the engine so turn these two up" He said while pointing towards two small handlers. "And then click on this one" He said. She did as she was told and the engine groaned. _Wow! _"Now, we have to get moving the rotor blade, so turn this one on" She did it and the rotor blade started moving over her.

"Awesome!" Felicity couldn't control her excitement. Oliver laughed at her response.

"Okay… Ready to fly?"

"Yeah" She said with a huge smile on her lips.

And slowly Oliver started to drive up the helicopter into the still dark sky.

A couple of minutes later, they were fully up in the sky. It was still dark and the stars were still on. And in front of Felicity a completely illuminated Seattle appeared in her sight. A complete beautiful sight. Oliver flew them through the entire city, and Felicity couldn't hide her excitement when she flew over the city and witnessed everything so little. Oliver then flew outside the city, through the gorgeous and enormous countryside's.

They continued flying for a couple of more minutes.

"This is really beautiful Oliver. Thank you for showing me this" Felicity said sincerely.

"I know. But this isn't what I wanted to show you. That" He said while pointing to the horizon. Felicity looked towards where he was pointing and she saw that the sun was begging to rise. He wanted to show her the sunrise from the sky, with the whole city in front and beneath her. _Wow! _

"It's beautiful" Felicity breathe out.

"I know" Oliver said with a smile but he wasn't looking at the sunrise but her instead.

When the sun was completely up, they continued flying a little more through the city and then headed back.

"Do you want to pilot a little?" Oliver asked her.

"What? Are you serious?" She asked shocked.

"Yes"

"We're going to die if I pilot it" Felicity said serious.

Oliver laughed. "No we won't. I'll have your back. Come on, I know you want too"

"Okay" She said with a huge smile.

"Okay. Grabbed the wheel and fly. You'll be fine" He said with a smile. She did as she was told and a couple of seconds later, Felicity was flying a helicopter for the very first time. And she couldn't stop smiling at the thought.

"So, how does it feel?" Oliver asked.

"Totally awesome!" She replied with a huge smile. Oliver laughed.

A couple of minutes later, Oliver asked. "Can I land it now?"

"Yes" She answered.

A couple of minutes later, they landed. Oliver indicated her how she had to do to turn off the engine. And she did. They got out and Charlie approached them.

"Everything okay up there?" He asked.

"Yeah" Oliver said smiling.

"So, did you enjoy flying Felicity?"

"Totally. Looking forward to do it again" She said with a huge smile.

Oliver turned to look at her. "Really?"

"Yeah. As long as it's with you" She said smiling. He smiled her back and leaned in and kissed her.

Later on, they were on the road heading back to the city.

"Why don't you text your mom and ask her if she wants to join us for breakfast" Oliver suggested.

"Okay" Felicity said and took out her phone.

**Hey mom! Are you awake?**

**Yes darling. What's up?**

**Do you want to join Oliver and me for breakfast? Or did you already had it?**

**No. I'd be happy to join you. **

"She's awake and she says she's more than happy to join us"

"Good. Tell her we'll pick her up"

"Okay"

**Mom, we'll pick you up.**

**Okay, I'll get myself ready then. **

Half an hour later, they were at Felicity's front door.

"Hey mom" Felicity said when her mom exited the front door and went to hug her.

"Hey honey. Good morning Oliver" She greeted.

"Good morning Anastasia. So where would you girls like to go to breakfast?" Oliver asked.

"Mmm… There's a little coffee shop that we love just around the corner, we could go there" Felicity suggested.

"Okay. Lead the way" Oliver said pointing to the road. He then grabbed Felicity's hand while they started making their way to the coffee shop.

Felicity couldn't stop smiling when she felt Oliver grabbing her hand. It was the first time he did that. _I'm fifteen again! _

When they got to the coffee shop, they made their orders and Oliver paid.

"Oliver, please, let me pay"

"Anastasia, it's my pleasure to"

"Mom, don't argue with him. He's always like this" Felicity said not knowing if she should smile or be annoyed.

"Okay. But next time is my treat" Anastasia said.

"We'll see" Oliver said with a smile.

They sat in a small table besides the window.

"So, it's a little early for you to be awake. Have you done something interesting?" Anastasia asked.

"Yeah. Oliver took me flying on a helicopter" Felicity said with a smile.

"Really? That must have been awesome"

"Yes it was" Felicity replied not hiding her excitement.

They continued talking until they finished their breakfast and decided to head back. A couple of minutes later they were at Felicity's front door.

"So, do you have any interesting plans for the afternoon?" Anastasia said.

"Actually, I have some work to do so you'll have the rest of the day to enjoy yourselves. But there's something I would like to ask you?" Oliver said.

"Of course, what do you need?"

"Would I be able to take your daughter on a date tonight?" Oliver asked with a smile.

_What?! _Felicity couldn't believe what her ears were hearing.

Anastasia smiled. "Of course"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome. Okay, I'll get inside. Thank you for the breakfast Oliver and remember, next time is on me"

Oliver smiled. "You're more than welcome. And we'll see about that" With that, Anastasia entered the house.

Felicity turned to Oliver while putting her arms around his neck. And Oliver's arms found her waist. "So, a date"

"Yes, a date. The other day I thought I never took you to one, so here I am. Besides, it's supposed to be something normal couples do"

"Oliver, I think there's nothing normal with what we do" Felicity said with a smile.

Oliver smiled her back. "You're right with that one" And kissed her. "Okay, I'll pass by you at eight, okay?"

"Okay" She smiled at him. And with that she turned around and entered her house.

When she closed the door and turned around, her mother was smiling at her with her arms crossed.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I love how smitten you are about him"

"Mom…"

"Come on, you couldn't stop looking and smiling at him"

"Well, can you blame me?"

"Absolutely not. I'm just really happy that you found someone really special"

She smiled at her mother. "Thank you"

"Okay. What about we go downtown to have lunch and then go and find you a spectacular dress for tonight?"

Felicity smiled at her. She loved how eager her mom was. "Okay"

"Good. Go get ready then"

And so she did. When she was ready, they exited the house and went towards her mom's car and drove till downtown.

They started walking through different streets, entering different shops just to see what crazy thing they got. When they started getting hungry, they entered a small restaurant and ordered their lunch. When they finished eating, they continued walking and talking till Anastasia found the perfect dress for her daughter. They entered the shop and Felicity went to try it on.

"It looks amazing on you, honey" Her mother was smiling when she saw her with the dress on.

"Thanks mom" She turned around to see herself in the mirror. It was a simple blue dress. Not to long, not to short. She loved how classic her mom was. Chloe would have chosen something sexier. "Okay, I'll take"

"Of course you are. It's my present to you"

Felicity know better than starting an argument with her mother so she just simply smiled. "Thanks mom"

When they were ready, they went out of the shop and continued to having an amazing mother/ daughter afternoon. After some hours passed, Anastasia suggested getting back so that Felicity could get ready.

When they reached their home, Felicity went straight upstairs and went to have a hot shower. When she finished, she put on the blue dress and some light makeup. She let her hair loose. When she checked everything was ready, she put on her blue flats that she brought with her. When she was ready, she glanced herself quickly in the mirror and then the clock. It was eight o'clock, and she heard the bell in that exact moment. She went down the stairs and saw that her mother was waiting for her.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"You will knock him out" Her mom replied with a smile.

"Thanks mom" She said and hugged her.

"Have fun tonight"

"Thanks. Bye" She said and with that she was walking towards the front door.

When she opened the door, her eyes couldn't believe what they saw. _Why do you look so surprise?! He always looks good! With anything! Yes, but it still knocks you out every time! _Oliver was dressed with a back suit and a white shirt.

Apparently she had the same reaction on him because he couldn't stop his eyes from going up and down her body.

"Wow! You look beautiful Felicity. But then again, you're beautiful" He said with an honest smile. She blushed.

"Thanks. You look good to, but you look good in everything, especially without anything" She said.

Oliver laughed at her response. "Thanks. Shall we go?"

"Yeah"

When they were at his car, Felicity couldn't stop wondering where he was taking her. "Is it dumb to ask you where are you taking me when I already know the answer? It's a surprise"

Oliver smiled at her. "No, it's not dumb. But why ask when you already know the answer?" He said smiling at her. "But I'll give a clue, you were already there"

"Huh. Let me think then" Oliver smiled at her.

"Okay, the only place I can think off is the hotel"

"I'm not saying anything else"

"So it's the hotel then" Felicity said satisfied that she at least knew where they were going, but not entirely sure how she felt that he choose the hotel for their first date.

When they reached the hotel, Oliver helped her get out of the car and they headed inside, but instead to go to the dinner room, Oliver led her to the elevator.

"Aren't we going to eat? Because I didn't eat anything because I thought we were going to have dinner" Felicity started saying and panicking a little because she was starting to feel hungry.

"Felicity, calm down. Yes, we are going to eat but not in the dinner room. I wanted to do something special for you. And I'm glad that you're showing that you're hungry" He said with a soft smile.

When they entered the elevator, Oliver pushed the bottom for the last floor and Felicity started to wonder what was up there.

Finally they got to the last floor and the doors opened. Oliver let her passed first and then he followed her. There was a small and short hallway in front of them. And it had one door at one side and another at the end of it. Oliver led her to the last one.

He opened the door and let her passed first. Felicity couldn't believe her eyes. It was a terrace. Not to big, not to small. And because of the hotel was one of the tallest buildings in Seattle you could see all Seattle lightened up. It was beautiful. She then noticed a small table in the middle with two seats. Candles in the middle of the table. She then noticed that there was soft classical music playing in the background.

"Do you like it?" Oliver asked from behind.

She turned around with the biggest smile she could get. "I love it. It's beautiful" He smiled her back.

"Good. Let's eat then"

"Yeah"

Oliver helped her with her seat and then he sat in front of her. The minute he sat on his chair, a waiter appeared.

"Good evening, I'm Luke and I'm going to be your waiter tonight. Here's the menu. Take your time to choose" He said with a smile while he handed them the menus.

"Thank you Luke" They said in unison while they grabbed their menus.

They decided for a Sirloin Steak, Béarnaise Sauce, Fries, and Green Vegetables. And because Oliver insisted, Felicity chose a Barossa Valley Shiraz to drink.

Luke arrived immediately with their wine and served them. When Felicity tasted it, she couldn't believe how amazing it tasted and couldn't stop the moaning escaping her throat.

"Good, huh?" Oliver asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Amazing!" Oliver laughed.

Oliver started asking Felicity if she was having a good time with her mom. Felicity was in the middle of the explanation of what they had done the day before when Luke appeared with their delicious meal.

"Wow! This looks amazing!"

"And it must taste even better" Oliver joined her in her festive mood.

They both smiled at each other and started eating.

"Wow! This really is fantastic"

"Totally. But I still think that Raisa cooks better"

"Of course you think that. I think that my mom cook better too" Oliver smiled at her.

After a couple of silent minutes that were used to savored the amazing meal they were having, Oliver asked Felicity to continued with her storytelling about what she did with her mom yesterday.

When they finished eating, they decided to share a chocolate mousse for desert. When Luke brought it, Oliver moved his seat besides Felicity, buried his spoon in the mousse and then putted in front of Felicity's mouth so that she would eat it. And she did.

"And?" Oliver asked.

"Spectacular!" Oliver smiled.

When they finished eating dessert they continued talking for a couple more minutes when Oliver stood up and held a his hand to Felicity.

"Dance with me" He said.

Felicity smiled and grabbed his hand. Oliver put his arm around her waist and with the other one left, he grabbed Felicity's hand, and started to lead her. Their eyes completely lost in the other one. They danced like that in a complete comfortable silence for a few minutes. Felicity couldn't believe how perfect this moment was. Just the two of them, lost in each other.

"I love you" She whispered. She didn't think what she was saying; she just got carried away by the moment. But it was true! So damn true!

Oliver stopped, looked deep in her eyes and stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. Felicity couldn't look away from his eyes, she was desperately looking for any type of reaction, but she couldn't find one, and she started to panicked.

"Why?" He asked in a whisper.

She then realized that if he was asking her this, it was because he couldn't understand why someone would love him. She put her arms around his neck, and his arms went around her waist, holding her. _That's a good sign! _She locked her gaze with his and looked deep into them. "I love you because of who you are. I love your scars, how strong you are, because of everything you went through you're still standing and fighting. I love how you cared about everything especially about the people that you care about the most, how sensible you are, and how stupid you can be sometimes. I love how you're always fighting to be someone better, when you're amazing just the way you are. I love how you change my life completely and turned it upside down. I love your heart. I love you. I've fallen in love with you Oliver" She took a huge breath. "And I realize now that when you ask me why I love you, it's because you can't understand how someone would love you when you're so damaged. But let me tell you something Oliver, you're not damaged, and if you were, I would still love you. And I know that you're not ready. And you know what? That's okay; I think you're worth the wait. I'll wait for you till you're ready. Just…" She took another huge breath. "Please don't run away, I don't know what I would do without you" She said pleading him with her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere" He said after some seconds. He then leaned in, and their foreheads were now touching. "What did I do to deserve you?" He asked.

"You? What did I do to deserve you?" She replied, and they were both smiling. And then, they kissed slowly. Then, they continued dancing.

* * *

Felicity woke up to the sound of Oliver's phone. _Who's calling so early?! _Oliver moved around her.

"Don't answer it, stay in bed" Felicity said sleepy.

"Wasn't planning on it" Oliver replied grabbing her waist and buried his head in her neck.

When the phone rang for the third time, Felicity couldn't stand it anymore. "Ug! Make it stop"

Oliver left her in bed and went to answer his phone.

"Hello" He said sleepy. "No… But… Yes… Yes, of course. Okay"

Felicity had now turned to look at him while he talked. He didn't seem pleased with the person he was talking to.

"Who was it?" Felicity asked intrigued. Oliver just made an awful face. "No"

"Yes"

"What did she want now?"

"She said that the investors were going to be today at Queen Consolidated, tops tomorrow to sign the contract, and unfortunately I'm de CEO so I have to be there and sign too" He grabbed her waist and put himself on top of her, foreheads touching. "I don't want to go"

"Me neither" Felicity said.

"But at least it's going to take some time for the crew to prepare the jet, so how does breakfast sounds?" He said with a smile.

"Delicious" She said playing him while biting her lower lip.

"I like how you think Ms. Smoak" He said and leaned in to kiss her.

Half an hour later they were changing, or at least trying because Oliver wouldn't let Felicity get something on because he wanted to kiss her all the time. Now, he was grabbing her from the waist, she managed to put her underwear and pants on and he was shirtless, like always.

"Why don't you call your mom to join us for breakfast? I'll bet she loved to have breakfast here in the hotel" He said and then kissed her.

"Okay" She kissed him.

She went for her phone and called her mom. She answered at the first ring.

"Hey mom!"

"Hey honey, what's up?"

"Would you like to join us for breakfast at the hotel?"

"Sure. I'll see you in a bit"

"Okay, see you"

She then turned to Oliver. "She's coming"

"Good. Now finished getting changed" He said mocking her.

"You're terrible Mr. Queen"

"I know" He replied with the same playful smile she had.

Twenty minutes later, they were changed and waiting for Anastasia in the lobby. When she arrived they greeted her and went to have breakfast.

When they finished having breakfast, Oliver's phone rang.

"Hello… Yes, of course. Okay then, I'll be on my way" He hung up. "That was the crew, the jet is ready" He then turned to Anastasia. "I'm so sorry Anastasia but there are some investors waiting for me back in Starling City and I cannot keep them waiting" He said with an apologetic smile.

"Of course, Oliver. I understand, don't worry"

When Oliver's bags where downstairs and already in the car, the three of them where standing outside the entrance of the hotel. Oliver turned to Anastasia.

"Anastasia it's been a complete pleasure to meet you and I look forward seeing you again, I hope" He said with an honest smile.

Anastasia smiled him back. "The pleasure is all mine, Oliver. And I'm definitely looking to see you again. I owe breakfast, remember?"

Oliver laughed. Then, Anastasia walked backwards leaving them some privacy.

"Okay, let me know when you land, okay? And have a good flight" Felicity said.

"Yeah, and thank you" He said completely serious.

Felicity sensing he was talking about something, she asked. "For what?"

"For everything" And he crushed his mouth furiously into hers. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

A couple of moments later, they parted.

"Laters, baby" He smiled.

"Bye" She said. And with that, he got into the car and drove away.

Then, she turned towards her mom.

"Shall we go to do something fun?" Her mom asked.

"Yes"

Anastasia took her daughter to the enormous park Seattle had. It was Felicity's favorite place to go when she was little.

"I know you haven't been in a while"

Felicity laughed. "Completely true"

They walked for almost an hour when they decided to sit on a bench.

"So, how was the date last night?" Her mother asked her with a smile.

"Great" Felicity said returning the smile.

"Why do I have the impression you have more to say than that?"

Felicity laughed and then turned serious. "I told him I love him"

"That's great honey! What wait…Why are you so serious? What happened?"

"He didn't say it back"

"Oh"

"But it's not a bad thing" Felicity hurried to say. "I mean, it's not a good thing either, because when you tell someone you love them you obviously wait for a "I love you too" or a rejection"

"So I'm guessing he didn't answer"

"He asked me why. And I told him why"

"What do you feel about this?" Her mom asked her.

"I'm actually okay with it. I mean, I would love to have heard the "I love you too" but I realized that if he feels the same way he isn't ready to say it back and I'll wait"

"Does he know this?"

"Yes"

"Good" And she smiled.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Because you're an amazing woman and you're my daughter. And he's completely lucky to have you in his life, and if doesn't react soon, he's a complete idiot"

Felicity smiled at her and hugged her. "Thanks mom"

Then, they decided to have lunch and spent the whole afternoon in the park talking, laughing, walking, saying jokes.

At some point during the afternoon, her phone buzzed.

**Landed safe. I can't wait to see you tomorrow **** Enjoy what you have left with your mom.**

**Good to know. Thank you, and I'll see you tomorrow.**

**Laters, baby.**

Felicity and her mom got home really late and they were both exhausted.

"So, at what time do you leave tomorrow?" Her mother asked her.

"I'll take the early flight, so at eight"

"Okay. In that case, go to sleep that we have to get up early tomorrow" She said with a smile.

Felicity went to hug her mom. "I love you mom"

"Me too honey"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the late update, I'm still trying to organize myself with everything! I'll do my best to update as soon as I can! I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think! Once again, thank you for every favorite, every follow and every comment!**

_**For Kayla! Happy Birthday!**_

* * *

Someone was shaking her shoulder.

"Felicity, honey. Time to get up, time to catch a plane" Her mother whispered softly.

She opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey"

She smiled at her. "Hey. It's too early"

"Well, you're the one that decided to take the first plane to surprise your boyfriend" Her mother replied with a smile.

"How intelligent of me" She said sarcastically. She decided to take the plane before to surprise Oliver.

Anastasia laughed. "Very" And they both laughed. "Okay. You still have time, so get up slowly"

"Okay" And with that, her mother was crossing her door.

When she was alone in her room, Felicity turned around to the cold side of the bed. _It sucks waking up alone in bed! _

Felicity got up slowly and started getting changed. When she was ready, she went downstairs where a wonderful smell of coffee and her mom received her.

"Coffee?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, please" She replied with a smile.

They had breakfast in a comfortable silence. When they finished, they gathered Felicity's things in the trunk of Anastasia's car and before they got into the car, Felicity took a quick glance to the house where she grew up. Her mom was watching her from behind.

"You know you can always come here, right? I know you have a lot of work and that's why you can't come so often. But now you're sleeping with your boss, so now maybe he can give more days off"

Felicity turned quickly. "Mom!"

"What? It's true!"

Felicity laughed. "We'll see" She simply says. What she can't say to her mom is that it isn't Oliver Queen that has her working a lot, but the Arrow. Team Arrow. And she loves it!

They got into the car and Anastasia took her daughter to the airport. When they got there, Felicity made the line for check-in. And after some minutes, it was her turn.

"Ticket and passport, ma'am" Felicity handed them to the man in front of her. "Apparently you have been moved, Ms. Smoak"

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, to first class?"

"That's right"

_Oliver! _"Okay"

"Okay, then. Have a good flight Ms. Smoak" The man said with a smile and handed her, her passport and ticket.

She then went to her mom.

"What is it?" Her mom asked.

"First class again" She said with a smile.

"The benefits of dating a billionaire" They both laughed at that.

While they got closer to Migrations, Felicity couldn't stop herself from reaching her mother's hand and squeezing it. She squeezed back. Felicity loved her life in Starling City, but she also loved her mother and missed her a lot.

Eventually they got to Migrations and Felicity turned to looked at her mother.

"Don't be sad, honey. Like I told you before, you can come anytime you want. Of course, you'll have to ask your boss/ boyfriend permission first"

Felicity laughed and hugged her. She couldn't stop the tears running down her face.

"And if you don't come to visit me soon again, let your billionaire boyfriend know that I would love to use his jet to go and visit my daughter" Anastasia said with a smile and Felicity couldn't stop laughing. _That's my mother! _

They hugged again. "I love you mom" Felicity said in her ear.

"Me too honey. Have a safe flight"

"Yeah" And with they parted.

Before Felicity passed the door to Migrations, she turned, and quickly waved to her mom.

She was seated comfortably in her huge first class seat, drinking a delicious champagne. She couldn't stop feeling sad and happy at the same time. She was happy because she was going to see Oliver again, the man she loved. The man she fell in love with. She still couldn't believe she told him.

When she arrived to Starling City airport, she took a taxi to Queen Consolidated. When she arrived, she was about to get into the elevator when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. She turned around and saw the one and only, Thea Queen.

"Felicity!" She yelled and then she crushed into her arms. Felicity surprised from her massive hug, hugged her back.

"Thea, hey. What are you doing? Not that I hate seeing you, it's just strange, that's all! Can you please shut me up" Felicity said with a desperate face.

Thea laughed. "No, it's too cute. I actually came to see Oliver to ask him when you were coming back"

"Oh?"

"We have a gala tonight at that the mansion, and wanted to go out shopping with you" She said with a huge smile.

"Me? Why me? I'm the latest person you would want to take shopping"

"Because you're my brother's girlfriend, if not more, if you know what I mean and I really like you. Besides, I want to know you better" Thea said with a huge smile.

_What?! What did she mean?! _"No, I don't know what you mean. And what did you mean with "if not more"?"

"Don't worry about it. Let's go upstairs" And with that they were entering the elevator and going to the last floor on Queen Consolidated.

They got to the last floor and exited the elevator.

"Ollie! Look who I found downstairs" Thea said.

Oliver turned when he heard Thea's voice and then his eyes stopped at Felicity.

"Felicity" he said. "What are you doing here? I thought you were arriving later and Dig would pick you up"

"I took the previous flight. I wanted to surprise you" She said with a smile.

A smile appeared on his lips too and walked towards her. He kissed her. "You sure did" He said.

"Good"

"Aww! You're so cute!" They heard Thea saying.

"So, Speedy, what do you want?"

"First of all, don't call me Speedy and second, now that Felicity is here, I wanted to ask you if I can kidnap her for the afternoon to go shopping for tonight's gala?"

"What gala?" Felicity asked. She didn't know of any gala.

"Do you remember why I had to come early yesterday?"

"Yeah, the investors"

"Right. Well, they want to get more investors, invest in our cause, so they thought it would be a great idea to have a gala in the mansion"

"So, can I have her for the afternoon?" Thea asked getting anxious.

"Yes, but I think that Felicity would like to rest from the…"

"Good. That's all I needed to hear" Thea interrupted him and went to grabbed Felicity's arm and started pulling her towards the door.

"Thea, I…"

"I won't take no for an answer" She said with a serious face.

"Okay" Felicity replied. How could she tell her no when she looked so anxious to go shopping with her? She then turned her head quickly towards Oliver. "Text if you need anything" She shouted to him.

A couple of minutes later, Felicity and Thea found themselves in the lobby.

"So, how about we have lunch first?" Thea asked her.

"Okay, yeah" Felicity replied.

They went to a small restaurant around the corner of Queen Consolidated. They made their orders and they eat while Felicity told Thea how she spent the last few days with her mom and Oliver.

When they finished, they asked for the check. And before Felicity could ask Thea how much it was, Thea was taking her credit card and giving it to the waiter.

"Hey! I can pay, you know?" Thea just smiled. "What?"

"Ollie was right. You hate when people pay for your things"

"It depends. But most of the time, yes"

"Okay, let's do this then: This round in on me, the next one is on you. Okay?"

Felicity eyed her suspiciously. "Okay" She said.

When they were ready, they exited the restaurant and went into the glamorous and expensive side of the city. The side that had all the best and most expensive brands. The side where Felicity never went to shop, when she did. Besides, it wasn't her style.

They were about to enter a huge shop when Felicity stopped Thea.

"Thea wait"

"What?"

"I can't…" But she was interrupted by Thea's phone ringing.

Thea checked who it was. "Hold on a sec. It's Ollie" She then answered her phone. "Hey Ollie. How's the boring life of a CEO going? Yeah, we already eat and we were about to enter the first shop… Really? Are you sure you think this through? Okay, if you say so. You're the boss. Okay, thanks. Bye" She then hung up and turned towards Felicity, smiling.

"What?" Felicity asked curious.

"What were you about to say?" Thea asked her.

"That I can't afford any of these places. And their aren't my type either"

Thea smiled. "Don't worry about that. Because this round is on Ollie" She said with a huge smile.

"What?"

"He just call to tell me that he didn't had time to give me his card, so he says that I pay for everything and then he'll pay me back" Thea said with a huge smile.

"We're not going home that fast, are we?" Felicity asked with so little hope.

"No" Thea replied and grabbed her arm pulling her into the shop.

They where in the third shop they entered. Thea was trying her fifth dress in the shop and Felicity was seating at the side waiting for Thea to finish changing and then tell her, her opinion on the dress.

Now, Thea was trying on the third dress on the second shop.

"So, what do you think?" She asked Felicity.

"Sexy, you would drive Roy crazy with that one" Felicity replied honesty.

"I have to take it then" She laughed. "Are you gonna try at least one dress?"

"Yes, when I see one that I like" Felicity replied.

"You know, I discovered that shopping is not always about buying but trying on everything you find, everything that you would never put on, strange things, ugly things, funny things, everything and have a blast!" She then turned and grabbed the dress she tried before and gave it to Felicity. "So, you're going to try on that dress and we'll start having real fun. Come on" She said while she pushed Felicity towards the changer.

"Okay"

When Felicity finished changing, she exited the dresser and waited for Thea's reaction.

"So?" Felicity asked.

Thea started laughing really hard. "I'm sorry; it's just that dress is so ugly"

Felicity just stared at Thea, but after a couple of seconds, Felicity started laughing too. The dress was ugly and Thea's laughter was completely contagious.

"You know, you should meet Chloe, my best friend. She's just like you"

"Well, when she comes to visit you'll definitely have to introduce me" Thea said with a smile.

After some minutes, Thea and Felicity entered the changer and started changing into another dress. After some time, Felicity found herself having fun in a way she never thought she could.

After two hours passed where dressing up and charging batteries at Starbucks happened, Thea and Felicity were walking when Felicity stopped at a really small shop. There, in front of her, was a classy and simply green dress. Of course the color didn't go unnoticed to Felicity. She looked for the price although she knew Oliver would be paying it, because, let's be honest, when could Felicity convinced Oliver to not to pay something for. She found it. It was cheap. Her style: classic, simple and cheap.

"I think it's perfect" Thea said besides her. "Oliver won't be able to keep his hands from you" _He already can't! _"Come on" And with that, they where entering the small shop.

A tall woman approached them. "Good afternoon ladies, how can I help you?" She asked with a smile.

"Hi, she would like to try on the green dress on display, please" Thea said before Felicity could say anything.

"Of course. Let me look for it" She then left towards the back of the shop and returned a couple of minutes later with the dress on her hand. She hand it to Felicity. "All yours"

"Thank you" Felicity said with a smile and went into the changer.

"Wow! You look stunning Felicity" Thea said when Felicity exited the changer.

Felicity smiled. "Thank you"

"Ollie won't be able to wait to the finale of the gala to take you home" Felicity laughed. "No, really. Besides, he's totally in love with you"

Felicity swallowed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Don't be silly! Shoot"

"What did you mean, before, when you said if we weren't more than boyfriend/ girlfriend?"

"It's just so obvious! You look like you're more than that. For instance, you started living together since the day you got together"

"No. Why would you think that?" Felicity asked starting to get curious.

"Because he spent every night with you since day one, and that's something he never did before, not even with Laurel and this is so much different than that"

"Why?" Felicity asked, getting more curious by the second.

"Well, because he did it since day one, and that something he did for the first time and because when you where in Seattle he slept in your place" _WHAT?!_ "And what's even stronger is that your place, he called it home" Thea said with a smile. "You're taking that dress"

"Yeah" Was the only thing that managed to get out of Felicity's mouth. She was breathing hard. _He slept in my place when I wasn't there! How did he…? He's Oliver Queen a.k.a the Arrow! Never mind! And he called it home! _Felicity couldn't stop smiling at the last part.

When they had everything they needed for tonight's gala, Thea and Felicity headed towards Felicity's apartment.

When they arrived, Oliver and Diggle were talking by the car. It seemed like they just have arrived.

Thea spotted them first.

"Ollie!" She shouted and went to greet her brother. Felicity followed her.

"Hey. Did you get everything you need?"

"Yeah and we have a lot of fun, right?" She said while turning towards Felicity.

Felicity smiled at her. "Totally" She said honestly.

"Good. I just was telling Digg that he should pass around eight. It's okay?" Oliver asked Felicity.

"Yeah" She said and smiled at Digg.

"Okay then. Digg would you mind taking my sister to the mansion"

"Not at all" John replied with a smile. "Let's go Ms. Queen"

"Please, Thea. I feel I'm fifty if you call me like that"

John laughed. "Okay Thea"

Thea turned to Felicity and hugged her hard. "I had a great time. We should do it again"

"Me too" Felicity said while she hugged her back.

"Okay, we all see each other later" John said. He then opened the door to Thea and she got in. He then got in and drove away.

"Come on" Oliver said with a smile. Felicity followed him.

"So, did you have a good time? Thea didn't exhaust you, didn't she?" Oliver asked her when they where in the elevator.

"I actually did. No, but I'm a little tired because of the flight"

"You can stay tonight, if you want" Oliver said.

"No, I'll go as long as tomorrow I can sleep all morning" She replied.

"We can spend all day in bed if you want" Oliver said with his playful smile while getting closer to her.

Now, his mouth was millimeters from hers. His hands grabbed her waist and started touching her. "I missed you. I missed your body. I missed your lips" He said in a complete husked voice.

He was about to kiss her when the elevator doors opened. Felicity rushed towards her apartment door and opened it as fast as she could. She wanted him. She needed him. Now!

When she got into her apartment, she turned around to look at Oliver, who already shut the door behind him, and was now approaching her.

"Finally" He said just before he crushed his lips furiously into hers. He lifted her with his arms, while she put her legs around her waist and ran her hands in his hair and took them to the her bedroom.

"Oliver, we need to get ready for the gala" She said into his lips.

"And that's what we're going to do" He replied.

And suddenly she realized he passed the bed and was taking them to the bathroom.

When they reached it, Oliver, slowly put her on the floor, but never stopping to kiss her. He then took off her shirt and bra, while she worked on his shirt. When she was finished, he turned to turn on the shower and then turned to Felicity again and started pulling off her jean and panties. When he finished, he let her take off his pants and boxers. When all the clothes where on the floor, Oliver helped Felicity get in the shower and then started kissing her while they got soaked.

Oliver started with her lips and then started going down. Down her neck, down her collarbone, down her breasts. While Oliver kissed her, Felicity buried her fingers in his wet hair and then her hands started to go down. Down his neck, down his completely wet chest. She moved her hands up and down, trying to touch everything she could.

At some point, she hadn't realized when, Oliver's hands started moving too, caressing her breasts and then under her, the part where she loved to be touched by him. She kissed him, hard.

Her hands then started to go down too, until she grabbed him. And he was hard and powerful. She stroked him, hard, feeling him in her hand. She heard him breath hard and loud. He kissed her hard.

After some minutes, Oliver grabbed the soap and started cleaning her, touching her very gently. When he finished, she did the same. She cleaned him.

Felicity couldn't stop thinking how intimate this was. Cleaning each other.

When they finished, they got out of the shower and started getting ready for the gala.

Felicity was staring at her reflexion in the mirror for the last time when she heard Oliver asking her something. She turned around.

"Are you rea…" Oliver started but stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Felicity asked.

Slowly, a huge grin appeared on Oliver's lips. "You look beautiful" He said softly and then went to kiss her.

When Felicity felt Oliver's lips on hers, instinctively, her hands found his neck and deepened the kiss.

"You don't look to bad yourself" She said when they parted. "We should be going. Digg must be waiting for us"

"Yeah. I particularly like the color" He said with a smile and let her go.

"Me too" She replied with a smile and she followed him.

When they go downstairs, Diggle was already waiting for them. When he spotted them, he smiled at them.

"You look lovely Felicity" He said with a smile.

"Thank you John" She said smiling.

She then entered the car and Oliver followed her.

A couple of minutes later, they arrived at the mansion. Oliver helped her get out of the car.

They entered the mansion together, and the first thing Felicity saw was Thea running towards them.

"Ollie! Felicity! You made it!" She said and then went to hug Felicity, who hugged her back. _What is it with her and hugs? _

"Are you going to crush into Felicity every time you see her?" Oliver asked her annoyed.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Thea shot back.

"No" Felicity replied honestly. She didn't mind at all, she actually like that apparently Thea got attached to her.

"You see" Thea said smiling at her brother.

"Hey" Roy said from behind them.

Felicity and Oliver turned at the same time. "Hey. You look so handsome" Felicity said with a smile.

"Thanks" Roy said with a nervous smile. It was completely obvious that he hated these events.

"Okay, as much as I like all hanging out, I think I better start hunting some investors" Oliver said.

"Let's go" Felicity said and walked besides Oliver. Oliver, put his arm behind Felicity guiding her through the mansion.

The first person they greeted was Moira.

"Hey mom" Oliver said with a smile.

"Oliver. Felicity. It's lovely to see you" She gave them both a kiss on the check. "How was Seattle?"

"Interesting" Felicity said honestly.

"How's your mother?"

"Great, thank you for asking. We had a great time" Felicity said with a smile.

"Good, I'm glad"

"Thank you"

In that moment, a tall man appeared accompanied with another man.

"Excuse me. Mr. Queen, this is Mr. Foster and he wanted to talk to you"

One hour and a half later of introductions, presentations and explanations, Oliver guided Felicity towards the bar. He ordered two glasses of champagne.

"I needed a break" Oliver said.

"You're doing great" Felicity said with a smile.

"Thank you. But I don't think I could convince Mr. Lewis"

"Well, if he doesn't invest it's because he's a complete jackass" Oliver laughed.

At that moment, Thea and Roy approached them.

"What's so funny?" Roy asked.

"Apparently Mr. Lewis is a complete jackass" Oliver said with a smile towards Felicity.

"Excuse me Mr. Queen" Mr. Foster was calling him.

Oliver and Felicity turned and when Oliver saw that Felicity had moved too, he turned towards her. "Hey, stay. Have fun with the guys, okay?"

Felicity looked at him in the eyes. "Okay" She said softly and then turned towards Thea and Roy.

"Excuse me, mom is calling" Thea said.

"She really looks up to you" Roy said to Felicity once Thea had reached her mom.

"What?"

"Yeah. She couldn't stop talking about you when she came from shopping with you. She really likes you"

Felicity smiled. "I like her too"

"So, how was your mom?" Roy asked.

"Great, we had an amazing time together"

"That's good"

Felicity was about to reply him when she heard someone saying her name behind her. "Felicity Smoak?"

She turned around and couldn't believe her eyes. "Jake? Jake Bosh?"

"The one and only" Jake said with a smile.

"Oh my god! How long has it been?" Felicity said stunned and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Since graduation"

"Since graduation" Felicity repeated.

Jake Bosh was her best friend besides Chloe during high school. They were a great trio back then and on graduation day, Jake parted towards college. They stayed in contact but it was never the same and at some point they stopped writing. Something that she knew from Jake is that he had a crush on her but she never told him she knew. Chloe had insisted that she didn't because it would ruin their friendship. Felicity didn't think so, but just in case, she listened to Chloe. She thought he was cute and nice but she couldn't see them as more than friends.

She now looked at Jake. So grown up, she didn't recognized the boy she knew. She had a man in front of her. And she couldn't denying he was hotter too, but not as Oliver. He wasn't even close to Oliver.

"How are you?" Jake asked.

"I'm great actually. What about you? What are you even doing here?" Felicity asked while indicating the gala.

"Well, I'm a lawyer now. And I'm here for business. I actually live in New York but this friend of mine told me about Queen Consolidated new project so I came here to see if it was worth investing, which I now see that yes" While Jake spoke, he walked slowly closer and closer towards her. _Maybe he isn't over you?! _

"Wow. That's really impressive. The life you ever wanted" She said with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm still growing so… But tell me about you. You're now working at Queen Consolidated, do you know Oliver Queen personally?"

_You have no idea! _Felicity smiled. "Yeah. I'm actually his executive assistant and girlfriend" She said that last part with the biggest smile.

"Oh. That's great then" Jake said. _Is he disappointed? _

In that moment, she felt someone put their arm around her waist really tight, pulling her towards them. She didn't need to look who it was. She looked up anyway because she love to see him. "Hey" She said with a smile.

"Hey" Oliver smiled back. Their gazes met and she couldn't look away from him. She always got lost in those ocean eyes.

"Ejem"

Oliver and Felicity turned towards the person that interrupted them.

"Oh, sorry" Felicity said. "Oliver this is Jake Bosh an old friend from high school who just decided to invest in your cause. Jake this is Oliver my boyfriend" She smiled at him while he presented him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Queen. I came from New York to learn about your project and it's my pleasure to invest in it" Jake started saying while he extended his hand towards Oliver.

"Likewise" Oliver said with his business smile and shook Jake's hand.

Felicity noticed that Oliver squeezed Jake's harder than he should have and that Oliver's smile didn't reach his eyes. She also noticed that Oliver never let her go, he kept her close to him. _Is he jealous?! _

Felicity also noticed that Jake noticed Oliver's action and he back down immediately. He walked a few steps backwards from where he was, leaving them a little more space.

"Thank you very much for your investment. We'll do our best to not to let you down" Oliver said.

"Yeah. Felicity was just telling me that you are her boyfriend"

"Yeah" Oliver said and turned to smile at Felicity. She smiled back.

"Okay, if you'll excuse I have to talk to someone over there" Jake said. "It was great seeing you Felicity and it was a complete pleasure to meet you Mr. Queen"

"You too Jake" Felicity smiled at him. And with that, Jake disappeared.

Felicity then turned to look at Oliver. "What was th…" She stopped talking because Oliver's face became a paler. "Oliver, what is it?" Felicity asked getting concerned.

Oliver then looked at her. "Nothing"

"Nothing? Oliver, come on" But when she realized he wasn't going to elaborate, she turned around and looked at where he had looked a couple of seconds before. But she didn't saw anyone. She then turned again towards Oliver. "Can we speak somewhere quiet?" She asked softly.

"Yeah" He grabbed her hand and guided her towards the principal hall, but instead of going outside, like Felicity thought he would take her, Oliver begun going up the stairs. He then turned right, walked a couple of meters and then opened a door. He let her in first.

When Felicity entered the room, she immediately realized she was in his room. His bedroom was as huge as her entire apartment. With blue walls, a desk at one corner, and a massive bed in the middle.

When Felicity heard that Oliver closed the door, she turned to look at him. She then walked in front of him and only stopped when she was millimeters apart from him.

"Oliver, what was that all about?"

When he spoke, he did it softly. "Jake likes you. I saw him when he approached you and when he talked to you he kept getting closer to you and I… I just lost it"

Felicity now took the last step that was left between them. She never broke their gaze. "I know he did back in high school"

"He still does"

"How do you know?"

"Because of the way he looked at you"

She grabbed his hands and entwined their fingers. "But I don't like him, at least not like that"

"I know, but I couldn't stand that he was so close to you"

_Oh! _Felicity couldn't believe how honest and opened he was being. "And then? Who did you see?"

He let out a huge breath. "Laurel"

"Oh"

"When I saw her, I… I saw you walking out of me"

_Oh my god! He was still afraid of that! _She let go his hands and put her hands on his face and then on his neck. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. I told you I love you. I do. I'm. Yours." She said seriously.

He leaned in his forehead till it was touching hers. He looked deep in her eyes. "Mine"

"Yours" She smiled. And then, his lips were softly on hers. His hands found her waist. A couple of minutes later, the kiss grew deeper and Oliver walking her towards his bed. At some point, Felicity's knees touched his bed.

"Oliver, as much as I want this, the gala" She said between kisses.

"I know" He said but kissed her again.

After a couple of minutes, they were exiting his bedroom, hand in hand. When they reached the main room where the gala was occurring, Oliver turned towards Felicity. He extended his hand towards her.

"Can I have this dance Ms. Smoak?" He said with a smile.

She smiled him back. "Well, of course Mr. Queen"

He led her to the small dance floor. He put his arm around her waist and with the other hand, he grabbed hers. Her other arm went to rest into his elbow and back. Olive guided her slowly, looking deeply into her eyes. Slowly, a huge smile appeared on his lips. Felicity couldn't stop smiling too. _God! She was so in love with this man!_

When she was getting tired, Felicity rested her head on his chest. She felt his heart beating. A lovely sound.

"Hey" Oliver said softly after a couple of minutes. Felicity looked up to him. "Let's go home"

"But Oliver, the investors…" Felicity started saying.

"I don't care. You had a long day and you're tired. Come on" He said while he grabbed her hand and led her towards the door.

While they were leaving, Felicity couldn't stop thinking that she knew perfectly where her home is. And it wasn't her apartment, it was around his arms.

* * *

Felicity woke up to the feeling she was being watched. And she was. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Oliver watching her with a soft smile.

"Hey" He said.

"Hey" She replied with a smile. "Where you watching me sleep?"

"Yes"

Felicity smiled even bigger. He was watching her sleep. "What time is it?"

"Ten thirty" He said never looking anywhere else than her. He then got closer to her and kissed her. "Hey" He said again when they parted.

"Hey. I honestly don't have energy to leave the bed"

"Then we don't leave the bed" He then leaned in again. "But I hope you have energy for something else" He said with a playful smile.

She smiled him back and then bit her lower lip. "Always"

He laughed and then kissed her slowly, while his hands found her waist and went down her top and slowly touched her soft skin.

Felicity's hands found his neck and pulled him even deeper into her, if that was even possible. Then, Oliver climbed on top of her.

After three hours, of kissing, touching, sucking, stroking, laughing, talking, Oliver and Felicity left bed because they were hungry for food.

Oliver was with his pajamas pants only, and Felicity only wear one of his shirts. Oliver made some coffee while Felicity made them some sandwiches. While Felicity made their lunch, Oliver grabbed her from behind and started kissing her neck. Felicity giggled and couldn't stop the smile appearing on her lips. When she finished, she turned around, put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply on the lips. Oliver's hands found her waist and lifted her and sat her on the counter of the kitchen.

While they kissed, Oliver's hands found the bottoms of his shirt she wore and started undoing them, one by one. When he finished, his mouth started going down. Kissing her neck, Felicity put her head backwards so that he could have better access. His hands where everywhere leaving burned marks. His mouth continued going down, until he found her breasts. He sucked them slowly. At some point, Felicity grabbed his head and crushed her lips into his.

They continued kissing like that until Felicity's stomach groaned. They parted.

"I think someone is hungry" Oliver said smiling at her.

"Yes" Felicity said.

They sat at the counter and eat in a comfortable silence while they watched each other with a smile on their lips.

"So, what would you like to do today?" Oliver asked her.

"We could go to the lair. I want to see how many updates I have to do"

"Okay"

When they finished, they changed, well, at least Felicity tried because Oliver would kiss her all the time and interrupt her every time she wanted to put something on.

Almost an hour later, they were descending the stairs to the lair. Diggle and Roy where already there.

When they guys finished training and Felicity doing all her updates, they went home.


End file.
